


There's no Nelson and Murdock without Nelson

by Wukky1



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Ransom, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wukky1/pseuds/Wukky1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you can take whatever you want" Foggy raised both his hands and stuttered the nerves breaking his voice.</p><p>"You don't get it Mr. Nelson, we don't want any of your stuff.  It's you we want"</p><p>**************</p><p>When Foggy Nelson is kidnapped it's up to the man in black to find him.  Will Matt find Foggy in time?  Or will his emotions cloud his judgement.  He seeks out the one person he never thought would help him find his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends for dinner

Chapter 1

"We cant win every case Foggy. You know and I know he was guilty as soon as we walked into that interrogation room" Matt Murdock said as he sat at his desk drinking coffee. His laptop screen was opened in front of him, he took out the headphone he had in one ear.

"It's all my fault. Fifteen years, I got him sent down for fifteen years Matt. We are meant to win cases" Foggy Nelson replied. He was sitting opposite Matt at the table, he sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"He'll be out in about ten years if he behaves himself and you didn't get him sent down he got himself sent down. You know I wasn't happy taking on the case. He nearly killed a man and hurt another, but, I listened to you and took the job because we needed the money and the clients"

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because we lost buddy. Your pride is just bruised but you do realise, we really didn't lose Foggy. We got paid either way and the bad guy is behind bars. It's a win win situation. Hell's Kitchen is safer tonight. Personally I feel its the best result. Don't beat yourself up over it, we will win the next one" he smiled

"I should have been a butcher" Foggy mumbled

"Please Foggy, not the butcher story. It's one case there will be plenty more"

Picking up his jacket from behind the chair. He closed down his laptop and reaching for his cane he said, "I'm going to head home its been a long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow Foggy. Safe home Karen, don't leave Captain Misery mope for too long or drink too much tonight at Josie's"

"I promise Matt" Karen replied from behind her desk not looking up, her head was stuck in a book.

Matt went home still thinking of the case. He remembered catching the son of a bitch, Jimmy (as he was actually known as) one night while he was dressed as the mask. There had been a robbery in a factory near the dock yard. If Jimmy hadn't tried to run and then shoot the two security guards he wouldn't be serving fifteen years today. The judge had made an example of him today in the court room. He was fed up of seeing the same thing over and over so he came down on him but still a man was almost killed and another was lying in a hospital bed. Matt knew Jimmy wasn't working alone that night, the others had gotten away before Matt had gotten to them. It would only be a matter of time before scum like that came back out of the woodwork, they always did. He hoped they were in the court earlier and had watched their friend being led away in handcuffs. He knew Foggy blamed himself when the judge was handing down the sentence, he was fidgeting in his seat and his heart beat was doing ninety in his chest. His closing statement hadn't been very strong or confident. He didn't really believe his own client was actually innocent but he struggled on and got to the end of the rehearsed speech they had written together the night before. Matt had suggested that he go last and leave Foggy do the first part, but in the end Foggy got to give the speech.

Pouring himself a glass of water, he headed upstairs to the roof. Leaving his cane and glasses behind on the kitchen counter, he never needed them when he was walking around his own apartment. The cold night air was blowing in his face. This was his favourite place to just relax. Here he forgot all the worries of the day. Breathing in slowly closing his eyes he just stood there listening to all of Hell's Kitchen below him, the world going by unaware that he was up there. He could hear a car alarm going off two blocks away. A couple were arguing in the block of flats up the street and a baby crying for his or her mother. Different smells floated up to the night sky, the local Thai restaurant down the road being the strongest. 

Thinking he might take a night off and for once just order food. He could listen to some music, maybe have a beer or two and chill out like a normal person on a regular Saturday night were quickly squashed when a piercing scream was heard in the cold night air. Ten minutes later Matt Murdock was back on his roof dressed all in black. Lowering his bandanna over his brown eyes he jumped off his roof and started his other work.

*********

"Matt. Matt answer your God damn phone" Foggy was walking up and down the street, he swore when his best friend didn't answer his call. 

Thoughts ran through his head. Was his best friend lying somewhere passed out from one of his nightly adventures and needed his help again or was the son of a bitch ignoring him while he bled out on his couch. He could hear Matt saying "I'm fine Foggy, I can look after myself" but Foggy didn't believe a word of that. As he paced back and forth, there was a car parked up on the opposite side of the street watching him.

"Is that him?" the man in the passenger seat asked the driver

"That's him"

"Who is he? He looks like a nobody. Why are we wasting our time on this loser?"

"This loser" he repeated. "He's one half of those two defence lawyers Nelson and Murdock. They represented Jimmy and got him sent down"

"So which one is this guy?"

"He's the sidekick, Nelson. Murdock is the actual brains of the group"

"So, why don't we go after Murdock?" he paused. "Hang on Murdock. Murdock I've heard of that name before. Yeah, when I was a kid my dad and I were watching a boxing match on TV. Some guy called Murdock won the fight, but shit the next day he was all over the papers. It seems the poor bloke was found down an alleyway, pretty messed up and beaten to death"

"That's him alright, he's Battling Jack Murdock's son I think he's called Matthew, goes by Matt. Seems the kid was left a bit of money after the old man's death, got himself through law school with it"

"Oh okay and?"

"And" the driver said turning to the passenger. "The best part is Murdock was blinded when he was a kid. Some tragic accident regarding an old guy crossing a road. I don't really care about the details, anyway he can't see for shit. All we have to do is get rid of the friend Nelson and Murdock will be putty in our hands. We name the price. The blind guy pays out. Can't be easier"

"So we get money and our justice for Jimmy going down by these two clowns"

"Right"

Smiles appeared on both of their faces as they watched Foggy hang up his phone, put it away inside his suit jacket and headed off down the street.

**********

The church was cold, dark and quiet, just the way Matt liked it. Mass had ended about a half hour earlier so now it was completely empty. The congregation had left, gone back to their lives, done their Godly duties for another week. There were no more whispered conversations. The lights had been turned off. He could smell the wood from the pew in front. The candles were blown out but were still smoking slightly and a strong smell of incense lingered around the stone building. He liked to sit by himself talking to God, praying at times. Prayers he learned from when he was in the orphanage with the nuns. They mainly spoke of Mary the mother of God and asking for help and support. Today he was just sitting, head bent forward like he was bowing facing his chest. His eyes were closed behind his dark tinted red glasses. Matt was taking comfort in the silence. He was thinking of Father Lantom's sermon. The priest had spoken about penance and being remorseful. He questioned why people came to Mass and their routines. How people repented their sins, promised to not sin again but their spirits were always weak. It was a circle that continued every day. Matt wasn't sure what Fr. Lantom had said after that, he had started to think about his own life. He had confessed his sins. Had asked for forgiveness but when he had gone back to the real world, back to his life he re-sinned almost immediately. He thought he was doing right saving his city from evil, from all the badness but he couldn't answer the question that repeated over and over in his head. When he threw the final punch that knocked last nights piece of shit out, why didn't he stop there? What had made him hit the man again and again? Knowing full well he had stopped him in his tracks ten punches back, yet there he was still standing over the body listening to his breathing get more shallow and his heartbeat get weaker. It was like God had spoken to him and said enough is enough walk away Matt you don't want to kill him. He must have been more tired or more lost in his thoughts because he never heard Father Lantom coming up behind him.

"Jesus" he swore and jumped slightly when he felt someone behind him

It was only when Fr. Lantom said "language Matthew" did it register who it was

"Sorry Father. I didn't hear you"

"It's not like you to not hear me coming up behind you. Something troubling you son. You've been sitting here for well over an hour. I didn't want to bother you, but I wasn't sure if you had nodded off. It's hard to tell behind your glasses and with your head bent forward"

"I'm fine Father. I was just having a moment with the man upstairs. Just thinking about your sermon and life in general"

"It's nice to hear that one person in the church was listening. I usually just see a lot of people yawning, fidgeting, staring out the window or suddenly becoming very interested with their own hands when I look down the aisles"

"Well I am guilty of tuning out sometimes" Matt smiled

"We all would like to turn the world off Matthew once in a while"

"I wish it was that easy. Unfortunately for me I think because of my" he stopped suddenly not wanting to say anymore.

Matt felt his phone vibrate in his shirt for the fourth or fifth time. He knew he should have turned it off when he came into the church, but now he was glad of the interruption.

"I really have to go Father. I have to take this call"

"I'm always here Matthew. If you need a friendly ear or just for a coffee. I've been told I'm a good listener"

"Thank you Father" Matt said as he picked up his cane from the floor. "When you are talking to God, can you put in a good word for me"

"I always do Matthew, especially after our chats and when I see your new cuts and bruises on your face. I don't know how you do it, but please be careful out there"

"I promise Father"

********

After the third voice message Matt rang Foggy back. He didn't even get a chance to say hello when Foggy's voice was heard

"Matt. Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? I was so worried"

"Foggy, I" Matt started

"Where were you? I rang you four times" Foggy interrupted

"Foggy"

"Seriously Matt. You can't do this to me. I thought something happened to you"

"FOGGY. Will you let me answer?" Matt said louder

Foggy suddenly stopped.

"Foggy" Matt repeated a lot quieter this time. "What day is it?"

"What day is it? How the hell do I know"

"It's Sunday Foggy. Where do I go to every Sunday morning?"

"I don't know. Where do you go to every Sunday morning?"

"Where do most Catholics go on a Sunday? "

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Answering everything with a question and just tell me. Jesus, Matt"

"Yeah. He's a major part of it."

"What! Who's a major part of what?"

Matt couldn't help but laugh. Foggy wasn't laughing back, so coughing slightly he said "I was at Mass Foggy. Nothing else"

"Oh! right of course. I wasn't thinking Matt. I was having awful images of you on the floor again"

"Foggy, you'll have to relax. I can't ring you every minute, to check in"

"No, but, an odd text might help"

"You know I can't text like you can. I couldn't start to dictate a text message during Mass now could I. Why would I lie about going to Mass?"

"Okay fine. I believe you"

"Where are you anyway? Do you want to meet up maybe grab some food or something?" Matt said changing the subject quickly

"I'm at home you want to come over? I'll cook I have plenty of food"

"You cook!, I don't know especially after the last time" Matt teased

"Funny Murdock. Just get your tiny ass over here. I'll ring Karen see if she wants to come over too"

"We could start on that case"

"It's Sunday Matt. Just relax for one day and anyway as a Catholic doesn't it say in your bible its the day of rest or something" Foggy groaned

"Bye Foggy" 

***********

Karen was already at Foggy's apartment when Matt arrived. He buzzed the bell and she answered the phone.

"It's open Matt. Come on up"

She met him at the door. He could smell her perfume and her strawberry shampoo that she always used. The apartment smelled of Foggy's aftershave slightly musky and a layer of dust filled the air. There was a gorgeous smell coming from the kitchen.

"I hope you are hungry pal" Foggy called from the sink. "I honestly think I could feed a small village. I'm not used to feeding a crowd"

"Have you invited others?" Matt asked

"No. No. Only us but it's usually just me so that makes it a crowd" Foggy grinned. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I got dessert and wine. It took a bit longer than I anticipated. I couldn't decide on red or white, so I got both"

"Great. Karen brought coffee and cake for afterwards. Take your coat off and sit down. You want a beer or something?"

"Um, no thanks I'll just wait for dinner. I'm starving breakfast was ages ago"

******

"This smells delicious Foggy. What is it?" Matt poked his fork into his vegetables.

"It's my mom's recipe, one of her specialty's. There were so many of us at home this was made a lot"

"So you guys were room mates in college" Karen said as she poured the wine. "You must have some great stories about each other"

Foggy and Matt looked towards each other grinning.

"Oh there are secrets that can't be revealed" Foggy winked

"What would you like to know Karen?" Matt interrupted

Foggy. How long were you and Marci together, the first time?"

Matt choked and laughed at the same time.

"They were always arguing. It was off more times than it was on. What was your longest length of time together, a month or two?"

"In my defence Murdock, it wasn't always my fault. Anyway you can talk. At least I was for the majority with the same girl, you my friend changed your women as often as you changed your socks"

Matt stopped eating, raised his eye brows with a shocked expression. "I don't know what you mean"

"I'm telling you Karen" Foggy continued. "Every time there was a beautiful woman in a bar, in the library, even in the halls, all he had to do was open his mouth, rearrange his glasses and smile. Be honest Matt, how many times did you ask a girl to help you find something, when you totally didn't need their help"

Karen laughed and Matt blushed, he loved the sound of her laugh

"You always told me I was clumsy Foggy. It's not my fault if I occasionally got lost. How would I know if they were good looking or not?"

"Dude, you so knew. How come you never asked a guy to help you?"

"I had you for that" Matt laughed

"But Matt, was there anyone who was actually special" Karen asked. "Who's heart did you break or who broke yours?"

Matt went to stand up from his seat ignoring Karen's question.

"Foggy which way to the sink again. I just want to get some water" 

"Here give me your glass, I'll get you some. Karen do you want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm fine" she replied

"There was that Greek chick" Foggy said clicking his fingers answering Karen's question. "She was so hot Karen"

"Foggy. Please don't" Matt said picking up his glass of water

"What! she was gorgeous, a bit fiery but gorgeous.

"Foggy" Matt sighed shaking his head hoping Foggy would leave the subject drop. "More wine Karen?"

"Why didn't it work out with her again? He was so picky Karen. None of them were right enough"

"Foggy"

"Come on Matt. What was her name? It began with an E"

"Will you just leave it" Matt spat.

He didn't mean to raise his voice but enough was enough. He picked up his napkin and slowly wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" Karen interrupted "I shouldn't have asked. It's really none of my business"

"Matt" Foggy said waiting for his friend to apologise again and to clear the air with Karen.

"It's fine Foggy, leave it." She pushed her chair back from the table throwing her napkin down over her empty plate.

"I'm just going to use your bathroom and make a quick phone call. Any chance of a coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. Bathroom is first room on your right, you can't miss it"

Turning to Matt, when Karen had left the room he said. 

"What is wrong with you? What was that all about? Don't your spidey senses tell you when you are being a dick"

Matt sighed "there's no need to be like that Foggy. I didn't mean to snap, but you" he paused. "Doesn't matter. Just let it go"

"Karen is our friend. You don't have to bite her head off over a silly ex-girlfriend that happened years ago"

"I don't want to talk about it or her Foggy"

"Karen is just interested in our previous lives and believe it or not our lives were much more exciting back then compared to now. Well I know mine was, we won't start about yours"

"I'll apologise when she comes back. Elektra, was" he paused and sighed. "You know what happened. I really don't want to open old wounds, not tonight Foggy"

"Elektra" Foggy squealed slapping his hand off his forehead. "How could I have forgotten a name like that"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Man, when she got angry her eyes would ignite and she looked like she was being electrocuted. Electrocuted Elektra, remember we would call her that. She hated me calling her that although you always laughed. She never liked me anyway"

Matt smiled his anger leaving him. He always found it difficult to remain angry with his best friend.

"She was fiery wasn't she and no she wasn't too fond of you" he smirked

"Why was that? Didn't she realise how wonderful and delicious I am" he laughed. "I wonder what happened to her?" seeing Matt's reaction to that he coughed "still her loss buddy, her loss. Hey do you want a coffee? I'm making some for Karen and I"

"Why not Mr. Delicious. Stronger the better" 

"On the way" Foggy winked

********

"What time is it?" Matt yawned from the armchair

"It's almost eleven Sleeping Beauty. You've been fast asleep for the last few hours"

He lifted his head up from the armrest quickly "no way"

"It's true Matt" Karen's soft voice came from the couch opposite him. "We didn't want to disturb you. Your glasses are on the table just in front of you. They were sticking to the side of your head so Foggy gently removed them"

"Dude, I had forgotten how heavy you breathe when you are asleep. You could wake the dead from your snoring alone. I was telling Karen while you were out for the count that if she wanted to hear stories about our college days this is what actually happened. Matt studied on his bed. I went out with the lads or Marci, would come home and find the poor guy passed out, book on his lap, fast asleep mouth wide open"

Matt felt his cheeks turning red and getting hotter. Finding his glasses on the table in front of him he said, "I didn't realise I was so tired. I'm not really much company tonight. I think I'll head off home. Thanks for dinner Foggy. I'll flag a cab downstairs. Karen, I'll see you in the office in the morning"

Karen gave a little drink related giggle but this was lost on Matt, he hadn't even realised what he had said that had made her laugh.

"Night Matt. Safe home" she replied.

Foggy stood up from the couch. Handing Matt his coat and cane, he walked his buddy to the door.

"Are you really going home or are you heading out tonight as our" he whispered and paused looking over his shoulder to make sure Karen wasn't listening, "our masked friend?"

"No" Matt replied yawning again. "I'm too tired Foggy, even vigilantes need a night off. I don't care if the Pope in Rome needs help tonight I'm not leaving my bed I promise. See you tomorrow. Don't stay up too long yourself. I don't need to remind you, you both have work in the morning"

"Okay! Dad. I think Karen and I will finish off the wine and then I'll put her in a cab. An early night for all of us scouts honour" he started laughing. "I just did the three finger salute and everything just to show you how serious I am, but you knew that didn't you" he trailed off. 

"See you tomorrow Foggy"

Matt walked out into the cold night air, shivered slightly and hailed down a cab to bring him home. A car with two men inside both drinking coffee watched Matt get into his cab.

"One down. One to go. Then he's all ours. Not long to go now"

******

"Foggy Nelson, you are a bad man" Karen slurred. "You never said you had tequila in the apartment"

"It's only a night cap. Okay maybe four or five. What number are we on?" he giggled. "Here drink up. Where's the salt? Shit! there's a kick to that"

"Who will we raise our glass to this time" Karen said reaching for the salt. "We've covered friendship and lawyers, that was your suggestion. We've toasted Matt's health twice for some reason because you said he needed it. What will we do now?"

"Well" he stopped and thought for a second. "We can toast ourselves"

"Okay. To us"

"To us" they clinked their glasses and downed the tequila

"Wow" Karen waved her hands about. "One more. Then I really have to go home or else you'll be putting me to bed"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" 

It had come out of his mouth before he had realised what he had said. He moved in closer, inhaling her perfume. They both stopped and looked at each other and before they knew what was happening Foggy Nelson had placed a kiss on her lips. At first she responded back his musky smell enveloping her. He slowly placed his arm around her waist drawing her in closer. Foggy was enjoying it and really getting lost in the moment when suddenly Karen pulled away.

"Foggy. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry" he whispered a little startled from her outburst. "No! I'm not sorry that felt so right. Damn it Karen. I thought you wanted that too. I know I do. Or did I get this completely wrong?"

"I think I should go" Karen got up from the couch, grabbing her coat and bag.

"Don't go. Stay for another. Come on Karen"

"Thanks for a lovely evening Foggy. I'll let myself out"

"Karen, lets not be weird about this. It never happened okay"

"I really have to go Foggy"

"Karen please"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Karen slammed the door behind her and left Foggy standing facing the back of his front door. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand

"Good one Nelson, you fool" he said to himself

He walked back to the coffee table picked up the bottle and the nearest shot glass. He poured the tequila and knocked the glass back. Refilling the small glass once more a small knock on the door interrupted him. Had she changed her mind and come back. He drained the glass and checked his hair in the mirror beside the door. His hopes were a little elevated from the drink and the possibility that Karen was on the other side. He opened the door and smiled but the smiled faded very fast when he saw it wasn't Karen at the door.

"How did you get up here? I didn't buzz you up" he said looking up and down the corridor

"Your blonde friend held the door open for us. She believed our forgotten key story very easily"

"Karen" Foggy sighed shaking his head. "What can I do for the both of you? It's a bit late to be selling real estate" he laughed nervously looking at one and then the other. "It's late guys" he said suddenly getting serious. "I have work in a couple of hours. So if you don't mind"

He went to close the door but a foot stopped him in his tracks and blocked the door.

"Now, now Mr. Nelson, there's no need to be like that. We just want to talk"

"How do you know my name? Look I have friends in the police force, one phone call and"

"Do you ever shut up?" the smaller man finally spoke producing a flick knife from his pocket.

"Hey, you can take whatever you want" Foggy raised both his hands and stuttered the nerves breaking his voice.

"You don't get it Mr. Nelson. We don't want any of your stuff. It's you, we want"

"ME!" Foggy squeaked trying to run away from the two men. 

Not looking where he was going he tripped over his shoes on the floor. The taller man grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up. The first punch hit him straight in the lip splitting it open. A little dazed he went to throw a punch back but he missed. He got another punch straight into the stomach. Doubling over from the wind being knocked out of him. The final punch hit him straight in the face causing Foggy to fall over backwards. He fell full force on to the coffee table. The glass smashed everywhere and the world went black for Franklin "Foggy" Nelson.

End of Chapter


	2. Hangover

Karen walked into the office. Her head was aching. She was glad that she had arrived before Matt and Foggy. She hadn't slept much and what sleep she did get was drink related. She kept seeing Foggy's face in her dreams. The image would change and she would see Matt's face and she would suddenly feel guilty forcing herself to wake up. She felt sick but she wasn't sure was that because she was hung over or if it was nerves facing the two guys. She didn't want things to be awkward between Foggy and herself. She knew she owed him an apology for running out like she did but she couldn't have stayed there either. She hadn't noticed she was pacing until she heard a voice behind her

"You'll wear that spot down on the floor, if you keep walking up and down" Matt said, as he closed the office door behind him

"Shit! Matt" she jumped slightly

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you"

"I didn't hear you coming in" she forced a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks. I haven't slept that much in a long time. Hey, sorry again for snapping at you yesterday" he played with his tie in a nervous manner. "Lack of sleep obviously makes me grumpy" he grinned

"Oh, totally forgotten about it" she replied waving her hand in the air. "Fancy a coffee?"

"Sure, thanks. Have you one without the cinnamon? I'm with Foggy on the whole no cinnamon. Sorry I'm just not a fan, just plain black for me"

Karen pulled a suit yourself face that obviously Matt didn't pick up on. He walked into his office and put his laptop bag down on the desk, removing his jacket he shivered slightly. He made a mental note to discuss the heating with Foggy.

"Was it a late night last night? Did I miss anything exciting?" he said a bit louder to make sure Karen could hear him in the other room

Karen stopped pouring the coffee and said "Um! no we just talked, finished off your lovely wine and well you know Foggy" she paused. She couldn't think of something else to say to finish her sentence. Matt felt the awkward silence suddenly fill the air so he tried to fill the gap.

"He brought out his Irish whiskey didn't he. The good stuff as he likes to calls it. He's been keeping that for a special occasion"

"No worse" Karen faked a laugh trying to sound as normal as she could. "He brought out the Tequila"

"Tequila. Shit. The heavy stuff on a Sunday night. I'm glad I went home before that appeared. That explains why you are quiet this morning, I was beginning to get worried. Is your head okay?

"Could be a hundred times better" she said finally placing the coffee on his desk. He was beginning to think she had forgotten all about it and he would have to go make his own.

"Thanks. What time is it Karen?"

"It's 8:30, why?"

"Odd, I thought Foggy would be here by now. I'll give him another half hour and then I'll call him. If the tequila was out last night chances are he's got his head over the toilet bowl. Tequila and Mr. Nelson are not friends. I've got some reading to do, give me a shout if you need anything. Oh and Karen maybe peppermint or ginger tea might help your stomach and two aspirin for your head" he said closing his office door.

Karen swore to herself and placed her head on the cold desk, repeating to herself how she would never drink again.

********

She must have accidentally fallen asleep because she never heard Matt come back out. He now was standing over her and whispering into her ear

"Wakey, wakey, Karen"

Karen jumped up from the desk.

"Fuck! Matt. I'm so sorry. I um, I don't know what to say. Shit, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, seriously it's okay. You saw me drool yesterday in Foggy's apartment. I think that makes us even now. The sleep would have helped your head. Are you feeling anyway better?"

"I'm so embarrassed, Jesus, sleeping on the job"

"Don't be, you caught me on a good day" he said with a grin. "Anyway at least you turned up for work, compared to someone else we know"

It was only then she noticed Foggy's office on her left was still empty.

"What the hell? Have you tried calling him?"

"For over an hour, but no answer the phone keeps ringing out and going to voicemail. It's nearly lunch time I think I'll take an early lunch and head over to see if he's alright. I'll call to the pharmacy on the way and I'll bring him some of those bagels he's always going on about. He's probably emptied his stomach a hundred times over. He'll need something at this stage or it will be a saline drip if it goes on any longer. Will you be alright here by yourself? Get some food and the next time the two of you decide to have an all night party can it be on a Saturday night and not when we all have work the next day"

Picking up his cane from where he kept it up against the wall close to the office door he walked out leaving Karen alone in the building. He hadn't reached the stairs when Karen was on the phone punching in Foggy's number.

"Hey. It's me. Where are you? Matt is pissed with the both of us but he's trying not to show it. He's on the way over to you now so for goodness sake be ready when he gets there"

She hung up quickly but pressed redial on her phone just as fast. Three rings later the voicemail message once again came on

"You've reached Foggy's phone. You know what to do"

"It's me again" she started. "You better not be avoiding me over last night. Look it's fine I'm sorry for storming out. Everything is okay between us, just act normal and say nothing to Matt when you see him. We'll talk when you get in" she hung up once more

******

The cab pulled up outside Foggy's building. Matt was about to press his buzzer when the main door opened.

"Matthew. Is that you dear?"

Matt turned his head in the direction of the voice

"Good afternoon Mrs. Henderson" he replied with a smile.

Mrs. Henderson lived in the apartment below Foggy. She was a sweet nosy old lady who had a cat that always went missing. She also knew every resident in the building by name, knew their schedules and lifestyles better than themselves.

"Are you here to see Foggy? Oh! silly me" she giggled. "Wrong choice of words dear. Are you here to talk to Foggy?" she corrected herself

"Yes" Matt replied. "He didn't turn up for work this morning. Did he call into you today?"

Foggy always called in before work just to check if Mrs Henderson needed anything brought home. He would also bring in her post and her daily paper.

"No, not this morning. I had to pick up my own paper and post. I think he had a late night. I heard a bit of a crash upstairs. It woke Timmy and I up"

"Timmy?"

"My cat dear"

"Right. You heard a crash Mrs Henderson. What sort of crash?"

"Oh I'm not sure. It was pretty loud but then he gets clumsy after he's had a few drinks. I know he had company all day up there I heard them talking all afternoon. The girl left pretty late her heels were making noise on the floor. I would say he has a sore head today, that's probably why I haven't seen him today either"

"We will try to be quieter from now on"

"Matt dear, you are looking after yourself" she said changing the subject. "Are you eating? Sleeping enough? Do you know Foggy thinks you should get one of those guide dogs. Every time I see you, you look a bit unwell and pale. Have you cut yourself again?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Henderson. I get clumsy also after a few drinks. I really should head up and see if Foggy is alright though. I am only on a lunch break I don't want Karen getting worried about me also"

"Of course dear. Will you tell him I could do with some bread and Timmy needs his food. He knows what he likes, not that own brand rubbish"

She was still talking to herself when she finally went back into her own apartment and closed the door.

******

Matt checked that no one else was around, he closed up his cane and took the stairs to Foggy's apartment two steps at a time. He got to Foggy's door and was about to knock when he found the door was slightly open. Matt stopped. He listened but couldn't hear anything coming from the flat. Gently he pushed the door and carefully he walked into the hallway. He didn't want to scare his best friend but made a mental note to have strong words with him for leaving his door open all night.

"Foggy. Foggy. Are you here? Come on man wake up. I warned you last night to not over do the drink. Foggy"

He walked into the living room. He could smell copper in the air. Mrs. Henderson had said she heard a crash maybe he cut himself. Walking forward he felt the crunch of broken glass beneath him. Had he broken a picture from the sideboard or from the wall? He could smell Karen's perfume in the air and Foggy's scent was everywhere just like it had been yesterday when he had arrived. Something wasn't right but he couldn't figure it out. A dripping noise was heard, he bent down to the floor and touched the liquid coming out of the fallen bottle. The strong smell of tequila nearly knocked him out.

"Jesus Foggy" he yelled at the bedroom door. "What did you do in here?"

He paused and listened, there was complete silence. He couldn't hear Foggy's heartbeat. No breathing came from behind the closed bedroom door. Matt panicked he thought his friend had passed out or worst died in his own vomit in his bed. He ran to the door and flung it open.

"Foggy. Foggy" he cried. "Are you in here?"

The bed was empty it hadn't been slept in. His curtains were wide open from the day before. 

"Karen. Karen. Karen" came from the phone in Matt's pocket. He answered his phone.

"Hey Karen. Has Foggy turned up yet? Tell me he's there with you"

"Is he not there?" she replied sounding surprised. "I thought you were having a great chat that's why you have been gone for so long"

"I got held up from the neighbour downstairs. Karen, he hasn't been here all night"

"I don't understand Matt"

"You and me both. Something doesn't add up. How quickly can you get over here?"

"I'm on my way. I'll try ringing his cell again"

Matt placed his phone back into his trouser pocket. Another phone started to ring from the kitchen table. Matt recognised Foggy's ringtone. This concerned Matt because Foggy never left his apartment without his wallet, keys and phone with him and here the three items were side by side on the counter. Sighing and rubbing his hand across his stubble Matt whispered

"Where are you Foggy?"

*******

Matt used the time to try and find clues before Karen arrived. He found the broken picture frame that had fallen from the sideboard that explained the glass at the door, but he couldn't understand why there was so much glass in the living room. He didn't have his black gloves with him so he didn't pick anything up just in case he left fingerprints.

"Shit! What happened in here?" Karen's voice came from the door. "There's glass everywhere. What the hell happened to the coffee table?"

"I was going to ask you the same question and what's wrong with the coffee table?" he hadn't thought of the coffee table, that would explain the glass and why the tequila was all over the floor.

"It's in pieces. There's glass everywhere. It was in one piece when I left here last night"

"What happened here last night after I left Karen?"

"I don't know" she lied her heartbeat suddenly getting faster

Matt heard the difference instantly and his grip got a little harder on his cane. He hated being lied to and especially from Karen, he thought those days were over.

"Karen. Please, don't lie to me. Just tell me. Foggy is missing. His apartment is a wreck. It's been empty for over twelve hours now and you sound like you are holding back on me. Please, just tell me what you know"

"Maybe, we should call the cops"

"Karen" he repeated. "Let's not worry about that now, they wont do anything for hours yet anyway"

"I know. Foggy might be back by then. You know him he might have just wandered off. Needed some air. He might have just gone out for his own bagels and forgot his keys and wallet"

"Wandered off. Come on Karen. Do you really believe that?" he was trying not to get annoyed he didn't want to upset her anymore than what she was.

"No. I really don't" her voice broke. "Matt, I'm worried...really....worried"

Tears sprung to her eyes, she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 

"This is all my fault" she finally squeaked, taking in a deep breath

Matt walked over to Karen and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"This is not your fault. Tell me what happened Karen, please. I promised you I would look after you and I meant it. Do I have to kick his ass" he tried to make her smile.

She cried and laughed at the same time.

"I shouldn't have stormed out" she continued. "I knew he was upset, but I couldn't have stayed. I had to go"

"Did something happen Karen?"

"We were just talking. Messing about. Toasting people. Drinking way too much" she paused

"And then?"

"Then he kissed me"

"He kissed you!" Matt repeated letting her go for a split second he tried not to sound so surprised or even jealous but failed miserably. "He kissed you" he repeated but this time saying it a lot softer and more gentle. "Did you kiss him back? Sorry. None of my business" he coughed and tried to think of another question. "I mean" he paused again, nothing coming to him, after he hearing the word kiss his mind had gone completely blank.

Karen broke the silence. "I did at first, but then I pulled away. I don't fancy Foggy. Matt, I think" she paused. "I think I really hurt his feelings. I didn't stay around to find out. I just walked out. Maybe I didn't close the door properly. I don't know but everything was intact when I left here"

"This isn't Foggy's style. I've seen Foggy get annoyed and get hurt over girls but he doesn't break things. He wears his heart on his sleeve and whatever he was feeling towards you or anything else he definitely didn't leave the place like this. No someone was here. Someone has done this and we are going to find out who. I think we should get out of here. We wont inform the police just yet. Lets lock this place down. He has a spare key in the kitchen drawer, we can use that. Is there anything missing? Help me Karen. Really look, I need you to check"

"No I think everything is here. The only thing missing is Foggy himself"

Leading Matt out by the elbow he said "you know when we find him. I'll kill him for kissing you"

"Matt, you're not jealous are you" she teased trying to lighten the mood

Matt remained silent

*****************


	3. The Man in the Mask

"Wake up. Wake up"

Foggy felt someone kick the back of his chair. 

"Fuck!" he groaned. His head was throbbing from a mixture of dehydration from his hangover and the dull throb from landing on his coffee table. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes he just called out "Karen. Karen. Have you any of those headache tablets that you keep in your drawer?"

His head was thumping. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up. Squinting slightly waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. He tried to move but found his legs were tied together and his arms were tied behind his back.

"Fuck!" he repeated. "Where the hell am I?"

"We thought at one stage you weren't going to wake up at all"

"Oh man. I wish I hadn't now. So it wasn't a dream?"

"No Mr. Nelson it very much wasn't a dream"

************

Matt was pacing his office floor. Karen was sat at her desk scrolling through Foggy's phone.

"Anything unusual? Any texts, phone numbers, phone calls? Anything from last night?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. You know him longer than me. Maybe you might recognise his contacts"

"Who was the last person to call him?"

"Me"

"No. Before that"

"You"

"Karen. Before that again" he said waving his finger in a spiral direction, trying not to sound impatient.

"Marci, then your police officer friend Sargent Brett Mahoney. There's nothing unusual here at all, its just family and friends"

"Any texts, voicemail" he sighed "I don't know Karen." He stopped pacing and rested his hands on his hips. "I know Foggy a very long time but he would never go off by himself without telling me. It's just not right. Something is off here. Really off and I don't like it"

Foggy's phone suddenly started to ring making Karen and Matt jump

"Who is it?" Matt asked

Karen checked the caller ID. A photo of a woman who looked a lot like Foggy appeared on the display with mom written below.

"It's his mother" she said handing the phone to Matt. "I don't know her as well as you do, you should answer it"

Matt took the phone from Karen

"Hello....... Mrs. Nelson yes its Matt.... It has been too long...... I am well thanks..... I am eating fine..... No, I never did get that dog, I don't need one, no matter what Foggy says...... Foggy, em, he's not here at the moment. He's just stepped out, gone to the courtroom to get some notes on a case we are working on together...... Yes that's right, he left his phone on the desk, very clever of him..... I'll tell him you called. Love to the family...... I'll get him to ring you as soon as I can....... I would love to come for a weekend......... It has been too long........ No that's a myth about lawyers we don't all lie. I will come....... Yes really........... I have to go there's a client at the door" he moved the phone aside and turned to the door so his voice was away from the phone. "Be right with you, just on the phone." Turning back to the phone he said to Mrs Nelson "I really have to go I will tell him you called...... Okay yes, okay bye Mrs.Nelson"

He handed the phone back to Karen.

"Do you think she bought it?"

"You are the lawyer, it sounded convincing to me but then as you say all lawyers don't lie" she smiled 

"There's nothing more we can do here tonight. I think we should head home. If you remember anything else let me know. I'll go find old friends from college. Maybe ring Marci she might know something, she might have a few phone numbers from the old days"

"I'll ring the hospitals"

Karen noticed Matt flinched nervously as soon as she had said the word hospital.

"Yes of course. we should have thought of that earlier. Ring around and see if anyone was checked in or was brought in fitting Foggy's description. He has no identification on him. If he's been hurt they wont know who he is" he trailed off

"It might not have come to that Matt. When should we tell the police?"

"Let's not worry about them just yet. Karen, please be careful. I can't have you disappearing on me also. You and Foggy" he paused catching his breath. "Just be careful. Lock your doors"

"Matt"

"Yeah"

"We'll find him. I promise"

"I hope so Karen. I really do"

***************************

Back in his apartment Matt closed the doors to his cupboard in the sitting room. His dad's boxing trunk was opened on the floor. Kneeling in front of it he blessed himself and turned his head up to the ceiling. He silently asked God to protect him and to be with him before he gathered up his black combats, boots, long sleeved shirt and his black mask. He knew he had to get a better suit he was working on that but tonight he was going to do whatever it took to find his friend. 

Karen had phoned and confirmed that Foggy hadn't been admitted to the hospital, but Matt already knew this information because he had spoken to Claire. On one hand it came as a relief that he wasn't in a hospital bed but on the other it meant that Foggy was still out there, alone and missing. He suited up quickly. He wanted to get out there and start searching, time was of the essence. Foggy could be bleeding to death. His first stop was to head back to Foggy's apartment, where he could look over it properly, his way.

*********************

Easing the window open, Matt once again stood in Foggy's sitting room. The same smells from earlier were there so he eliminated them. He focused on the room and blocked out the sounds from outside so he wouldn't be distracted. There was a very weak smell of cigarettes lingering in the room, he hadn't noticed it earlier but it was there hanging in the air. Foggy hadn't smoked since they were both in college. Matt had always known when he did. He had never been a fan of them himself but it was only after a serious drinking session or if he was stressing over an exam that Foggy bought a pack or two. As soon as college had ended Foggy had given up saying he didn't need them any longer or could afford them.

The cigarette smell was covering something else. It was a very strong cheap aftershave a kind Matt wasn't aware of but the kind if you were standing close to the person this cheap stuff would go down your throat and up your nose. This confirmed that there was definitely someone else there after Karen had left. He couldn't tell if there was one person or more in the apartment. Matt was getting more frustrated everything was a dead end. He wanted to throw something, hit someone. The Devil inside of him raised his ugly head. Picking up a chair from the table he threw it across the room.

"Fuck it Foggy. Where are you?"

******  
Foggy lifted his head up. His neck hurt from being in the same position for so long and his arms ached. He didn't know what time it was. His lip had been split opened again and he definitely had a cut over his eye from the last punch that knocked him out. He could hear muffled talking in the corner of the room. He tried to listen through the ringing in his ears. He thought of Matt doing this every day trying to hear conversations through walls and down dark alleyways. Only a few weeks back he had been arguing with his best friend over his secret life but now he really hoped the masked man was going to find him and get him the hell out of here. 

His eyes suddenly watered up. He missed Matt, his laugh, his quirky comments. He even missed his annoying pen flicking that he did at this desk. Matt obviously never used the pen to write with but when he listened to Foggy reading he would pick up the pen then weave it in and out of each finger or he would sit there flicking it up and down between his index and thumb. It drove Foggy mad but now he wished he was at his desk and listening to Matt click the pen off and back on over and over.

"Matt" he whispered not realising he had said it out loud.

The two men stopped talking and walked over to him.

"Missing your boyfriend?" the smaller one laughed flicking his cigarette to the floor and stubbing it out.

"Fuck you" Foggy growled

"Now, now" the older taller one started. "There's no need to be so aggressive. You'll be reunited with your friends, when we are good and ready. You must be hungry. We don't want you to die on us just yet, well not until we get what we want"

"And what do you want exactly?"

"Lawyers and their questions" the taller one laughed

"Oh! now you have questions, now you can talk. You didn't do very much last week when you were meant to" the smaller one went forward walking over to Foggy's chair

"Shut up Frankie. Go get him some food"

"Me, where? But Tony I've got no money"

"Fucking improvise" Tony replied

It was like a comedy act between the two guys but at least now Foggy had got their names and what did they mean about lawyers and what happened last week. His head hurt, everything hurt and now these two were talking in riddles. He closed his eyes to try ease the pain in his head. 

He thought about screaming for help. He hoped Matt was on a rooftop somewhere and would hear him, but he couldn't start screaming Matt's name out loud. They would think he was completely crazy or because that would reveal Matt's secret identity but he didn't know what else to call him. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. Unfortunately Foggy wasn't going anywhere for a while. His stomach made a growling noise and he thought of the last meal he had with his friends and a single tear slid down his cheek.

******

Matt had left Foggy's apartment and had decided to go home early. His heart and head just weren't in it. He was standing on top of a building looking out over his city. His mask was in his hand and as he stood there eyes glazed over leaving the rain fall gently on to his face, he was lost in his own thoughts. Who would want to hurt his friend? Who had Foggy pissed off so much that they would go so far as to kidnapping him? He had checked every alleyway and every dumpster for a body. He had checked in with Claire again to see if Foggy had been brought in to the hospital but unfortunately everything he had tried had ended up hitting a brick wall and coming up with no answers. 

A scream broke through his thoughts. For a split second Matt ignored it and thought about walking away. He just didn't have the energy tonight. There was a perfectly good police force in Hell's Kitchen, they could easily go see who had screamed and sort the commotion out. Stick's voice came into his thoughts about leaving his emotions cloud his judgement. The Devil side of him was raring to go and the good Catholic side of him was saying he couldn't leave someone in distress but still Matt didn't move. It felt like he was stuck to the roof top. He heard a second scream a lot louder and more high pitched. He swore to himself for being so selfish. Putting his mask over his eyes for the second time that night, Matt jumped off the building.

******

"Hand over the money bitch" Frankie shouted at the cashier

Matt came into the shop from a back entrance. He quietly walked up through the aisles. The cashier was crying and fumbling at the till. Frankie was getting more and more impatient. Matt checked out the scene. The man was armed with a small pistol he was being very aggressive and the poor girl was in tears. Standing behind one of the aisles he waited for his moment. His plan was to come up behind the attacker, take him by the neck and have this all over and done with in a matter of minutes. Then leave the rest to the police force and the authorities.

"I'm not in the mood for this tonight" he said coming out of the shadows

"It's you" Frankie squeaked

Matt turned to the cashier. "Go you're safe now. I have this covered" but she didn't move. He banged his fist on the counter "GO!"

Frankie ran at Matt. Matt raised his fist blocking the first punch. The men struggled back and forth. Frankie was fast but Matt was faster. Matt kicked the gun out of Frankie's hand. A punch to the stomach winded Matt slightly and he doubled over his head fell forward. Matt suddenly smelled the waft of cigarettes from the other man and then there it was, that cheap awful aftershave. He had smelled it before. He couldn't think for a second but that smell was so familiar. He kept his head down inhaling trying to breathe but the smell was so strong. It was the same aftershave he had gotten in Foggy's apartment. Distracted Matt let his guard down and he didn't hear the flick of the knife. The knife sliced through Matt's side, cutting him from left to right. The cut was pretty deep. Matt screamed out in pain. He ran at Frankie, although slightly dazed from the shock of the knife cutting him. He threw a punch but Frankie ducked. Frankie took advantage of the situation and punched him straight into his side. Matt cried out again, the cut in his side throbbed and the copper filled in air. He felt his own blood trickle out of him and a cold shiver went through his body. Beads of sweat appeared under his mask on his forehead, he felt a bit light headed. He wanted to ask, no, demand to know where Foggy was but he swayed slightly. Matt lost his balance and staggered forward onto a display case. Shaking his head he never saw or felt Frankie pick up his gun from the counter. He hit Matt over the base of his head with the heel of the gun. Matt fell forward and the world on fire went black.


	4. The Note

The elevator door opened and Frankie walked into the room.

"Where have you been? What took you so long?" Tony quizzed as soon as he walked in. "Where's the food, that you were meant to be getting?"

"Tony, forget the food. I got something better" Frankie replied quickly. "I got him. I really got him. I think I killed him. I'm not sure"

"Okay, breathe. What are you talking about?"

"The man in the mask" he was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Foggy lifted his head suddenly, he wasn't sure if he had heard the conversation correctly but he had definitely heard Frankie say man in the mask. This excuse of a human being was acting like a kid in a candy store boasting that he had hurt his best friend. Beads of sweat appeared on Foggy's forehead and he could feel his temper rising. 

"Calm down Frankie. Start from the beginning" Tony said pulling up a chair and lighting a cigarette

"I went to the shop like you told me to. I got the money from the cashier and the masked idiot turned up. He was not in a good mood"

"Is that how you got that bloody lip?"

"Yeah" he said wiping away the blood with his hand. "He never saw my knife Tony, I cut him across his side. I cut him pretty deep and hit him over the head. He never saw it coming. Next minute he's passed out on the floor. He crashed into a shop display he didn't get back up I left him bleeding out"

Foggy started to get very annoyed. He wriggled in the chair to try loosen his bonds behind his back. He hadn't realised how loud he was.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony asked

"I'm just trying to get the feeling back in my arms" he lied

"Stop fidgeting you'll only make them tighter" Frankie added

"No. There's something else" Tony interrupted. "You reacted when we were talking about the masked vigilante. Is he a friend of yours?"

"He's all of Hell's Kitchen's friend" Foggy replied trying not to sound emotional

"Well if you thought he was coming to save you, you can forget that idea. Frankie here has sorted that"

Foggy started to sweat again and went back to struggling with his bonds.

********************

Matt woke up in his bed. He had stumbled home from the store holding on to his side. He patched himself up and had fallen onto the softness of his own mattress. He resisted the urge to take some pain relief. The pain in his side really ached but he wanted to keep his head clear. He even thought about ringing Claire but then felt guilty for phoning her and asking to come over at such a late hour of the night for something so small. He had patched himself up so many times before he had ever met her, he was not going to start calling her over every little thing. He thought about their last conversation together. She had discussed martyrs and how they ended up bloody and alone. At the time it had frustrated Matt, he didn't want to be compared to a martyr all he was trying to do was look after his city. Even now thinking of that conversation he tutted and still agreed how ridiculous it had sounded. 

Trying not to turn on his side, he lay on his back thinking. Why had the man in shop been at Foggy's apartment? What did he want with Foggy, and why was he responsible for Foggy's sudden disappearance? These questions kept going around and around in his head over and over again. His mind was just running on over drive, he just wanted to sleep. He got more agitated, his side ached and he felt really tired. He tried to clear his mind and eventually sleep did follow.

Matt sat upright in the bed and then swore loudly because he remembered his side had been cut open. His sheets and pillow case were wet from his sweat. The heat was coming out through him, everything was soaked through. He opened his eyes but the darkness remained. He was breathing very heavily. Slightly disorientated from his high temperature and the pain in his side he suddenly felt very queasy and he just got to his bathroom in time. Flushing the vomit down the toilet, Matt wiped his mouth with the towel and patted the sweat off his brow. He took a sharp intake of breath when he sat on the cold floor. His head was leaning against the bathroom door and the cold tiles made him shiver but he didn't have the energy to get up. Tears sprang to his eyes and Matt cried. He cried because he had become the martyr Claire had said he was. He was bloody and he was definitely all alone. He even thought of the night Foggy had said to him in his living room, that he only ever needed his friend and Matt felt he had left his friend down. He had let him down badly, the city didn't need Matt Murdock. Foggy Nelson needed Matt Murdock.

He woke to the sound of his alarm talking in the bedroom. He was freezing cold and now his neck hurt also from sleeping awkwardly on the floor. Standing up really slowly, holding his side he headed back into his bedroom to turn off the alarm. He would have loved to have taken the day off and just crawl back under the sheets but he knew he had to be brave for Karen. After a light breakfast and a quick shower he still felt like shit and probably looked liked it too but he decided he couldn't leave her all alone in that office. She was probably worrying about Foggy and now adding him into the equation would have made her worse. Straightening his tie and running his hands through his hair he took his suit jacket out of the wardrobe and was just putting it on when his phone burst to life

"Karen. Karen. Karen"

"Hey" he answered. "I'm just leaving"

He heard an intake of breath. Karen was trying to find her voice but the tears were coming faster.

"Karen. Karen. What is it?"

"Matt" she sniffed. "There's a note"

"What sort of note?"

"It was in with the rest of the mail, it's addressed to you. They have Foggy"

"Foggy! Who has him?"

"Matt" and the tears caught her throat

"I'm on my way" he said hanging up

**************************

"Read it again to me, slowly" Matt said his two hands resting on the side of Karen's desk. His head tilted slightly in the direction of Foggy's side of the office.

Karen cleared her throat and picked up the note.

"Murdock" she read. "You have twenty four hours, to give us fifteen thousand dollars up front. We will ring your office and tell you where to bring the money. Nobody else just you or your friend Nelson dies"

Matt slammed his fist against the desk making Karen jump. 

"Fifteen thousand. Where the hell am I going to get that kind of money, in less than twenty four hours?"

"You are not seriously considering to just hand over the money to these guys" she protested. "This is crazy Matt. If you hand over that amount of money they will only demand more or worse you and Foggy will both be killed"

"And what do you suggest I do? Either way Foggy dies Karen" he covered his mouth with his hand and rubbed his fingers back and forth over his lips. "It's a risk I have to take. I have most of the money. My father left me some after he died. I'll try get the rest. Somehow. Somewhere"

"I have some saved, if that helps"

"Thanks, but I can't take your money. I'll sort this"

"We have to call the police Matt, this has gone on long enough. Now these psychos are making demands. Jesus, fifteen thousand, where did they even come up with a figure like that? It doesn't make any sense"

"I don't know Karen" Matt shook his head. "I just don't know. I need to get to the bank and make a few calls, make arrangements I don't have a lot of time. I'll call you later"

"Be careful Matt. They could be watching the building"

"Then you need to leave now with me. Lock this place up and get out of here"

"We'll never get clients this way, if we keep locking up and going home early" she laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood

"Foggy is my" he stopped and corrected himself "Foggy is our priority. There's no Nelson and Murdock, without Nelson" he said sadly.

********

"How did you find me?" his old mentor said stepping out of the shadows

"I have my ways"

"Impressive. Maybe there's hope for you yet Matty"

"Don't start with that shit tonight. I'm not in the mood"

"What do you want Matty? I doubt it's a social call. Last time we spoke you kicked me out of your apartment and actually if I'm correct you told me to get out of your life"

"I also told you to leave my city" Matt laughed. "Obviously that didn't happen"

"Yet, here you are tracking me down" Stick laughed

Matt didn't respond, there was an awkward silence between the two men.

"Are you going to be long? I have places to be, people to see" he laughed at his own joke

"I need your help" Matt whispered

"Sorry. What was that?"

"Don't make me repeat it. You heard me the first time"

"Oh! you need my help. Now he wants my help. I wasn't good enough for YOUR city a few weeks back but now you want my help, what changed?"

"Will you just shut up and listen"

"Fine" Stick sighed. "Go ahead kid, I'm listening"

Matt removed his mask and rubbed his middle finger and thumb over his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. He tried to think how he was going to tell his old mentor the story. Where was he going to start? How was he going to start? Why did he suddenly feel nervous around this man? His thoughts were interrupted.

"I haven't got all night Matty"

"My best friend is missing, looks like a kidnap" he said rather quickly

"Jesus, Matt" Stick shook his head. "Didn't I tell you to cut them loose. See this is what happens"

"I knew this was a mistake" Matt stood up from the wall he was sitting on. He went to walk away.

"Sit down Matty" Stick ordered. " I won't say another word. Which one is it? The gorgeous blonde or the chubbier guy"

Matt laughed and then said. "Are you keeping tabs on me?"

"You might not want me in your life Matty, but I keep in touch with what's going on in yours. I watch from a distance. I read the papers like everyone else. I know all about your lawyer life or as I like to call it your other safer life with what's his name?" Stick flicked his fingers as he tried to think "Fozzy?"

"Foggy. His name is Foggy, it's short for Franklin"

"Fozzy, Foggy whatever. He needs to cut down on his sugar intake, a heart attack waiting to happen he is."

"Anyway" Matt continued ignoring Stick's last comment. "He's been missing since Sunday"

"Only since Sunday. Maybe he's gone to visit family or friends"

"Do you think I would be here if that was the case. I'm pretty sure I would know if he has gone on vacation or taken some time out. We work together. For Christ sake, I'm his best friend"

"It's a bit unhealthy the time the two of you spend together. You sure there's nothing more going on?" he smirked raising one eye brow

"Go to Hell" Matt replied gritting his teeth

"Russians or Japanese got him?" Stick said sighing

"I don't think it's that exciting, personally I think they are local"

"So why do you need my help. You seem to have it all worked out"

"I have to protect Karen, pretend I don't know what is happening. Pretend I don't know who it is. I worked it out earlier today, when the note arrived"

"There's a note?"

"Yeah, kids stuff really" he waved in his hand in the air "We need fifteen thousand dollars, in twenty four hours or Foggy gets killed and so forth. It really freaked Karen out, but it just confirmed my suspicions. It made perfect sense really. The case Foggy and I lost. Well we didn't lose, but we did" he stopped he had started to ramble a bit. 

"Get to the point kid" Stick interrupted

"The guy got sentenced to fifteen years. Foggy blames himself. There were two other men there that night but they got away. They must have been at the trial, it's revenge they want and now Foggy is paying the price" 

Matt stood up holding his side and wincing in pain.

"Ah! Shit" he cried out

"What happened to you?"

"Stabbed" Matt hissed

"Again?" Stick smirked

"Very funny. I came across one of the men the other night. I recognised his awful aftershave from Foggy's apartment"

"And what? You just happened to run into his knife?"

"It wasn't like that"

"Like shit, it wasn't. Don't tell me you let your emotions get the better of you. Again. That's how you got another knife into the side. You are like a human colander these days, there are some many holes in you"

"Yeah" Matt released the breath he was holding "something like that"

"There's no something about it kid, that's exactly what happened. So I'll ask you again, what do you need me for? You know who these guys are. You know why they have your friend. Wait a damn minute. Tell me you are not considering paying these sons of bitches the money they requested"

"I have no choice"

"Matty, Matty" Stick shook his head. "Haven't you learned anything from me"

"I have to protect Karen. I have to save Foggy"

"You're sweet on her"

"Don't" Matt warned. "Leave her out of this"

"You know they'll kill him with or without the money"

"It's a risk I have to take"

"Do you even have that kind of money?"

"Mind you own business when it comes to my money. You got enough of it when I was in the orphanage or did that just slip your mind"

"I didn't get enough putting up with you" Stick spat

"You walked out" Matt spat back. "Payments stopped. Simple as that. The money is mine"

"And now you want to just hand it over to God knows what"

"He's my friend" Matt shouted. "Don't you get that. I have to save him and I will do whatever it takes to get him back, with or without your help"

His voice broke and tears sprung to his eyes. Emotions flowing though his veins. He turned away from Stick to regain his composure.

"He knows doesn't he"

"Knows what?" Matt said turning back around and facing his old mentor once more

Stick pointed his finger between Matt and himself.

"He knows who you are"

Matt suddenly became interested in kicking a stone that was near the wall with his boot.

"When did he find out about your night time adventures and God damn it Matt why was I brought it into it?"

Matt sat back down on the wall shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was on them.

"Yes he knows" he sighed. "He knows everything. He found me in my apartment after Nobu had gotten his claws into me"

"You fought Nobu" Stick said eyebrows raised

"Long story, basically I went after Fisk but it was a trap and he turned up"

"Shit and you survived?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I barely survived he was smart, very smart. I've never fought anyone or anything like that before"

"He's a tough cookie"

"Was" Matt corrected. "He was a tough cookie"

"Matty did you finally cross the line?" Stick said a smile appearing on his face

"I didn't mean to. I'm not a killer. The flames engulfed him. I couldn't do anything to save him"

"You can't save them all"

"You sound like my priest"

"He knows what he's talking about. I should go meet him and shake his hand"

"Leave him out of this also"

"Okay" Stick replied his hands up in the air. "No need to get so defensive. So your friend Foggy found you and you just told him everything"

"It wasn't like that. He demanded to know, he had the right to know. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I hated lying to him. I've lied for too long to my best friend. My only real friend. My only" he trailed off

"What" Stick interrupted. "Family. Is that what you were going to say? That rubbish again"

"I shouldn't have come. I knew you wouldn't listen or take me seriously. Everything is one big joke to you"

"Wait. Fine have it your way. You obviously need me or you wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to find me"

"You weren't that hard to find. Don't flatter yourself"

"What do you need me to do kid?" his voice was softer with a touch of genuine concern

"I need you to help me find Foggy. I've tried the usual places but I need you to go further. You know the darkest parts of Hell's Kitchen. You have contacts I don't or want to know of"

"Such high compliments" Stick laughed. "I'll find your friend Matty" he said touching Matt's shoulder

"Stick"

"Don't say it kid. Don't ruin it"

Matt smiled and Stick was gone.


	5. The Exchange

The brief case sat on Karen's desk. Matt was in his own office. He didn't want to think about the money sitting out there, waiting to be handed over. He knew deep down the money wouldn't bring Foggy back but he as Matt Murdock he had to keep the pretense up especially in front of Karen. He had told her he had gotten a loan from his bank and was going to follow the demands of the kidnappers. She wasn't too pleased but had accepted his decision. They didn't know when the call was going to come through but the wait was endless. Neither could concentrate, Karen was up and down from her desk like a yo-yo. Matt had his braille machine out and as his fingers glided over the keys nothing was going into his head. He had read the same paragraph three times but had no idea what was happening. The phone finally rang making them both jump.

"Answer the phone Karen" Matt said standing at his office door.

"Yes. Shit of course" she picked up the phone. "Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law, Karen speaking"

The voice was rough on the other end of the line

"I want to speak to Murdock"

"It's him" she whispered

"Put him on speaker" Matt replied sitting on the corner of Karen's desk

"Matthew Murdock speaking"

"Murdock. Do you have the money?"

"I might have, then again I might not" he pouted and shrugged his shoulders

"Don't get smart asshole"

"I want to talk to Foggy before there's any meeting of any kind and exchanging of money"

"That's not possible"

"Let me know if Foggy is still alive or there's no deal" he repeated sounding irritated. "I want to talk to him"

"Hey" Matt and Karen heard the voice say to someone else in the background. "Is he awake?"

Matt gripped Karen's desk his knuckles getting whiter. Karen took an intake of breath. Matt put his hand out to Karen and she took it gently. He squeezed it slightly to say it will be okay. A second later a groggy voice came to the phone line.

"Matt" Foggy coughed. "Matt. Are you there?"

"Foggy, Jesus Foggy. I'm here. Are you okay? Have they hurt you?"

"Matt, I'm a bit sore but I will be alright. You know me. You should have seen the other guy" he laughed but coughed at the same time. "How's Karen? Is she there?"

"I'm here Foggy" Karen replied tears falling on to her cheek. "It's so good to hear your voice"

"You too Karen" he replied. "Karen, I" but that was all he could say before the line went dead.

"Foggy, Foggy" Karen said

"Enough of the pleasantries. Murdock you have half an hour. Take me off speaker and I'll give you an address to make the exchange"

Matt took the receiver, placed the phone to his ear and pressed a button on the phone so Karen couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Hmm. Okay. I'll be there" he hung up the phone

"You are not going by yourself" Karen said as soon as Matt hung up the phone.

"I have to Karen, if I don't then Foggy is a dead man. I can't and I won't live with that on my conscience. He's depending on us. Karen, I promise I'll be safe. I won't do anything stupid I promise"

"You already are doing something stupid" her voice raising slightly. "Matt, do they even know you are blind?"

"I presume they do"

"Then why are you going in there" she stopped suddenly

"What, with my eyes closed. Is that what you were going to say?" he stopped before he got angry leaving an awkward silence between the two of them.

"I don't want anything to happen to you" she whispered breaking the silence and her voice slightly breaking also

"I don't want anything to happen to me either" he smirked trying to make her smile. "Come here" he said opening his arms. She walked into his space and they hugged each other.

"I told you I would keep you safe" he continued as he kissed her on the head. When they released each other from the hug he placed his hand on the side of her face. Cupping her jaw with his hand his thumb gently placed on her chin he lifted her head slightly. He kissed her softly on the lips, she held her breath and closed her eyes. She teased his lips with her tongue and he was so gentle that when he pulled away Karen was a bit disappointed.

"Sorry" he apologised. "I shouldn't have done that. I really should be going"

"Yes of course, it's" she paused, "it's fine Matt" she pulled him back and brought him in closer to her then she kissed him once more. The kiss was longer this time and a lot more passionate. She moaned slightly when he brought his hand up and held the back of her neck bringing her in even closer to him. She could smell his aftershave and as she continued to kiss him Karen was the happiest she had felt in a very long time. 

"Just come back safe" she said when they did finally break free and Matt turned to go out the door. "Get our Foggy back"

"And this" he interrupted moving his finger in a circular motion. "We'll talk about this when I get back"

"I'd like that" she said smiling. "If you are not back in two hours I will ring the cops to go find you. Now go, be careful"

"I promise"

"Matt"

"Yeah"

"Your briefcase" 

"Would be helpful alright" he blushed. 

He left the office. Karen smiled and ran her hands through her blonde hair. She blushed when she thought back to what just happened between Matt and herself not five minutes earlier.

********

"Let's get out of here Tony" Frankie said when he hung up the phone. "What will we do with this one?"

"I'll get one of the boys to look after him. Tape up his mouth though. We don't need him shouting or roaring, somebody might hear and we've come this far"

"What are you going to do to Matt?" Foggy's shaky voice came from the other side of the room. "If you hurt him" he stuttered

"What are you going to do, send the blonde after us" Tony laughed. "It's not like you can do very much from here"

Foggy went pale. "You shouldn't have brought him into this"

"If YOU had only done your job right in the first place, then none of this would have happened"

"What are you talking about? Job what job?"

Tony went over to Foggy's chair and pulled Foggy's head back by his hair. 

"You both were meant to get Jimmy off. You were meant to convince the jury he was innocent but you didn't. You got him sent down"

"He deserved it. He wasn't innocent. We knew that when he walked in the door. He almost killed a man for Christ sake"

Frankie punched Foggy, his cheek bone started to sting. "Shut up"

"So that's what all this is about. We put your friend away so now you put me away"

"You finally get it Nelson and for an extra piece of the pie we're going to take fifteen thousand from your friend Murdock just to sweeten the blow. One thousand dollars for every year Jimmy is inside"

"Your crazy, Matt doesn't have that kind of money"

"Well it seems your friend is going to turn up with the goods, we are on the way to go collect it" Frankie grinned. "Let's go Tony"

"Hey cheer up Nelson, your friend pays up we'll set you free" Tony said walking away

Frankie laughed behind "well that's what the blind fool thinks. Really we kill him and then we put a bullet in you. Simply really. Once the money is in our hands we'll phone here and it's bye bye Nelson and Murdock"

"You wont get away with this" Foggy shouted as the two men walked to the elevator

"We already have" Tony laughed lighting another cigarette. "Murdock is on the way to the address and we have a few guys waiting there, they are just waiting for us. Let's get out of here. Get the tape and shut this idiot up. Do anything stupid and Mike here will finish you off sooner than later"

Mike walked into the room, a big bald chap and cracked his knuckles. Foggy swallowed hard, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He looked to the ceiling and silently prayed. 

"I know we don't talk much but if you are there like Matt says you are. Now would be a really good time to help Matt and I out"

**************************************

Matt arrived at the address briefcase in his hand. He had actually been on the nearest building for nearly ten minutes listening and scanning the location. He knew this wasn't going to be just a drop off situation. His own heart for once was pounding in his chest but he had to block it out. Turning his head slightly he could sense three men arriving to the location. Two of the men were about 6 foot tall and then there was a shorter man. It was the shorter man that made Matt's head turn. There was that smell he had smelled in Foggy's apartment and again in the shop, he touched his bandaged side absent-mindedly. Wincing slightly from the pain he said to himself careful Matt, you are not the man in the mask now. Do not let them see that side of you. You are Matt Murdock the lawyer saving your friend, your associate, you are not the vigilante who walks the streets of Hell's Kitchen at night time. 

"Where is the son of a bitch?" Tony said "he should be here now"

"Gentlemen" Matt said, coming around the corner into the alleyway, cane tapping from side to his side. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting"

"Mr. Murdock. So nice of you to join us"

"It's Matthew. People call me Matt for short" he said trying to act as normal as possible. "How many are here? I thought it was just going to be you and I?"

"Only three friends Matt" Frankie laughed

Matt gripped his cane turning his knuckles white, he gritted his teeth slightly

"You are no friend of mine" he quickly responded. "I came on the basis that you want something from me just as much as I want something from you. We made a deal I give you the contents of this briefcase in exchange that my best friend Foggy is released and unharmed"

"And that will happen" a different voice came from the shadows, knuckles being cracked. "Eventually"

Dropping the case Matt turned his head. The man ran straight at Matt. Matt held up his cane blocking the full force of the man on him. He slapped his cane right through the man's torso.

"Fuck" he screamed. "Get him men"

One by one Matt dodged the punches as best he could. He wished he had his mask and his wooden batons. He left the first few punches hit him he didn't want to give his identity away. He lost his footing and landed on his back. Kicking the man off he jumped up swung the cane up again but this time he heard a crack and the cane snapped. The men kept coming at him. Matt listened carefully he could clearly hear three heartbeats waiting to attack. An arm reached around his neck closing off the air it was getting tighter and tighter. He squirmed trying to force the heavy built man off of him. Trying to think but lack of oxygen was making things difficult. His senses were confused he started to lose count of the different heartbeats. He couldn't keep up and things started to get blurry and he felt a bit dizzy.

"Hold him still"

Matt felt his arms being pulled back and held tightly. The punch into his stomach made him cry out in pain. He tried to pull away but his side suddenly burst into pain and the wound reopened, his blood started to turn his white shirt red. He heard Stick's voice in his head suddenly take over.

"Come on kid. Take control. Be the better man. Use that inner strength. Bring the bastards down. Be the soldier I know you are"

He then heard his fathers voice "it's not how you hit the mat, it's how you get back up Matty"

Matt left out a roar of anger. He kicked the man in front of him. He broke free and elbowed the man who was holding on to him into the stomach and then bringing his fist up he smashed it into his nose. Matt doubled over gasping for breath but something had changed in Matt's appearance. The devil was alive inside of him. There was no stopping him now. He had taken enough crap from these guys mask or no mask he was able to hold his own. He was a boxer's son and that meant he knew how to throw a punch. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to get Foggy in any more trouble and his own secret couldn't be revealed but he wasn't going to just stand there and be treated like this any longer. It was starting to get dark and he felt the storm approaching, he loved a good storm the rain made everything so clear for him. He said a silent prayer and looked to the sky. A flash of lightening like the veins of God lit up the darkness and Matt took that as his sign. He was ready to fight. Three attacked at his left another two appeared at the right. He punched and kicked throwing them down one by one. The streets were clear because the rain poured down so nobody noticed what was going on in the alleyway. Tony and Frankie stood and watched from the side. They had quickly taken the briefcase, opened it up and counted the contents inside.

"The fool kept to his word" Tony started as he picked up the bundled of notes, flicking through them with his fingers. "Have you seen this Frankie. Frankie?"

"Shhh!" Frankie replied, he was watching Matt and shaking his head. "No" he said "It can't be. I've seen these moves somewhere before"

The sound of a patrol car's siren was heard coming down the street, the men suddenly stopped fighting. Matt turned his head and let go of the thug he was holding on to . He didn't want to get arrested for fighting down an alleyway.

"Come on Frankie, we have to go" Tony shouted

"Have you seen his shirt?" Frankie questioned

"Shut up. We don't have time for that now. Just get out of here before we are arrested"

****************************************

The alleyway emptied very quickly. Matt was exhausted. His breathing was heavy and he tried to concentrate on how far away the squad car was. Karen had kept to her word, she must have called the police after the two hours. His eyebrow was split open and he felt blood on the side of his mouth. He swore when he moved he was getting fed up of his side being reopened. He sat down on the cold wet ground and placed both hands over his face. The rain poured down, cooling Matt's temper but also soaking him to the skin. The patrol car pulled up, the red and blue lights lit up the dark alleyway.

"Murdock" Sargent Brett O Mahoney's voice came through. "Are you alright? What the hell happened? Have you been mugged? Are you hurt? Can you stand up?"

Matt pretended he didn't know where he was.

"Did Karen send you?"

"Karen. What does she have to do with this? No I was just driving by"

"Someone jumped me from behind, was dragged down here. They didn't get very much, only a few bucks. They ran off when they heard your car pulling up"

"Do you want to make a statement?"

"What do you want me to say. I'm not very good in a line up Sargent. I can't tell you what they look like"

"Sure sorry Matt" Brett said rubbing the back of his neck. "You're bleeding. We need to get you to a hospital"

"I'm fine Sargent. I just need to get home"

"Will I phone Foggy for you?" 

"He's out of town"

"I'll bring you home so. I'm finished my shift now anyway" he took Matt's arm lifting him from the wet ground. "You'll catch your death out here, you are soaked through. Is that blood on your shirt?"

"It could be anyone's"

"It might be DNA"

"It's probably mine" he corrected himself. Can you drive me home please?"

"Your cane is in two pieces. Wow someone really broke it. How did it get so damaged?"

"No idea. I have a one or two more" he replied trying to lighten the mood. He hissed slightly when he finally stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor?"

"My pride is just bruised" Matt lied. "Can you call Karen for me? She's probably in the office wondering where I am"

"Sure I'll call from the car. Come on let's get you out of here. Damn kids beating up on a blind guy. The have no shame or respect these days"

**************************************

"Matt. Matt. Answer the door" Karen pounded on Matt's door

"I'm coming. Take it easy" Matt replied opening the door slowly. 

Karen flung her arms around Matt's neck. "I was so worried. What the hell happened? Tell me where does it hurt?"

Matt was white in the face. He swayed slightly trying to keep his balance. His head was thumping and every part of him hurt.

"Oh God Matt" she suddenly stopped. "Matt" she said softer. "Tell me what happened please?" her voice suddenly breaking

"It was a disaster Karen. I shouldn't have gone alone. You were you right. It was a sabotage. They" he paused, his breathing getting stronger. He licked his lips and sighed the words wouldn't come to him, he had to try and pretend he had no idea what happened. "They" he started again, "they just jumped on me. There were too many of them. They took the money and"he stopped and inhaled.

"And Foggy" she interrupted tears falling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry Karen" he shook his head. "It was a trap and I fell for it"

He went to take Karen's hand but she flinched away and walked over to his large window. She watched the rain falling down the window, the pink neon sign creating a pink shadow everywhere.

"Karen, I'm sorry" he repeated tears coming to his eyes. "Please say something"

"What do we do now" she whispered

"I'll find him"

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" she snapped

"I'll think of something" he whispered back releasing the tears he had been holding back. "I want him back just as much as you do"

"I know" she said walking away from the window. "I'm sorry" she said hugging Matt

"What have I done? I've probably made it a hell of a lot worse"

"No, you haven't. You were so brave"

"You mean stupid"

"I mean brave, what you did for Foggy. Now you've lost your money and" she stopped. "Jesus Matt, your eyebrow is still bleeding. Have you got something to stop the blood?"

"There's a first aid kit in the cupboard over the fridge. Karen, about earlier"

"Not now Matt. It's not the right time"

"Ah, okay"

"I'm not saying" she paused trying to phrase it correctly. "I'm not saying it's not the right time ever, just not now"

"I understand" he took a deep breath in "Ouch! That hurt"

"Sorry. I am trying to be gentle"

"I know you are angry with me"

"I'm trying not to be"

He took her hands in his. "We'll get him back I promise. I wont let you down again"

"You never let me down"

"I did today"

"No. You did what anyone else would have done. Although now, now we call the cops"

"I don't think that's a very good idea"

"I don't think we have much of a choice. This is going on long enough. We will ring Sargent Brett and leave him know"

"Okay, if you insist" Matt sighed. "But I really can't face it tonight. Ouch! Shit! Karen"

"Sorry, I'm not the best nurse"

"You're not when you are upset and angry at me" he said with a hint of guilt of his voice

"Are you hungry?" she asked changing the subject. "I don't think we've eaten properly since all of this started. Where is that menu for the Thai restaurant?"

"I keep it in a drawer under the sink. They keep putting them in my letter box but I keep throwing them out. I decided to keep one for times like this. I only order the same thing. I have no idea what else is on the menu. I've never read it"

Karen giggled. "Well then Matthew Murdock, we are going to get you to try something different. I'll read the menu to you and you have to pick something new. Deal"

"Deal"

*******************************************************

"Frankie Will you sit down? You've been jumpy all afternoon" Tony said from behind his desk, the briefcase was lying open on top of it. "What the hell is the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"It was him" Frankie replied shakily. "It was him"

"It was who? Have a cigarette pull yourself together"

"Those moves. The anger. I've seen it all before. It was him"

"Will you stop saying it was him and tell me"

"The man in the mask. That was him"

Tony burst out laughing. "Are you trying to tell me, Matt I cant see a fucking thing Murdock is the man in the black." He laughed again. "He's just handed us fifteen thousand dollars Frankie. Next you'll tell me he gets changed in phone boxes like Superman or does he wear his black combats under his suit trousers." He stopped suddenly Frankie wasn't laughing. "You're serious" he continued becoming interested.

"I saw him Tony. I stabbed him in the shop. He was holding his side. I fought him. I have seen him action"

"I think we need to speak to his friend next door"

"What are you thinking Tony?"

"No, we expose Murdock's secret in exchange for Nelson's life"

*******************************************************

Foggy was pale. His head kept falling forward as he tried to fight the tiredness but his body just wanted to sleep. The only thing that kept him from giving in was the thought of the phone ringing. Visions of Matt dead somewhere kept haunting him but the longer the phone didn't make a sound the longer Matt was alive. He coughed slightly the pain in his head seemed to be getting worse he blinked and scoured the room for Mikey. He coughed again a little harder this time. His chest hurt and he definitely felt a broken rib or two. His throat was dry and he found it difficult to find his voice. Mikey was sitting on a chair in the corner playing on his phone. The coughing made him look up from the screen.

"You okay over there?"

"Peachy" Foggy wheezed, tasting blood in his mouth. He spat onto the floor. 

"Things are taking a lot longer than expected. You look pale and sweaty" 

He stopped suddenly because his phone burst to life. Foggy's heart stopped slightly. Was this the call that was going to end everything? Did that mean that Matt was dead? He couldn't hear the conversation, his heartbeat was thumping in his ears.

"Okay, I'll tell him" Mikey said and hung up. "Well it seems it's your lucky day Nelson. Plans have changed I'm not going to kill you after all. All bets are off" he laughed.

"What does that mean? Is Matt alive?" Foggy whispered

"Your friend Murdock, they never said. You can ask them yourself when they get here. They are on the way back"

********************************

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Matt said picking up the plates from the table. "Don't worry I don't mean like that. I'll take the couch you can take my bed. I really could do with the company tonight" he trailed off

Karen took Matt's hand in hers squeezing it slightly, she nodded and then replied "I'll stay tonight"

"I'll go make up your room" he said holding his side and wincing slightly

"Matt. Do you need a doctor?"

"I'll be fine"

"Is that your blood on your shirt?"

"Just another scratch" he lied. "I'll be back in a minute. Make yourself at home"

He went into the bathroom, pulled up his shirt and gently pulled off the bandage. The smell of copper filled the air. He quickly grabbed a clean towel and put pressure on the stab wound. He looked to the ceiling and held his breath.

"Are you okay in there?"

Trying to hold the needle steady and his voice steady he shouted back through the door

"I'm fine thanks. Maybe I'll stick with my normal chicken and rice the next time I order Thai" he lied

"Sorry I didn't mean to poison you" Karen giggled

Putting a clean t-shirt on. He came out the door looking very white in the face.

"It's been a crazy day, my stomach just isn't up to it tonight. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll just go to bed. Thanks for your bedroom. Goodnight Matt"

"Goodnight Karen" he yawned and rubbed the back of his neck, he had had enough for one day. Slowly easing himself down on the couch he drifted off to sleep. 

End of chapter


	6. Stick

Foggy was getting weaker his head felt like a ton weight on his shoulders. He kept shivering and his teeth were chattering. He tried to focus his eyes but everything was a bit blurry it made him feel a bit sick. His shoulder blonde hair looked dirty and unwashed. They had finally given him something to eat and some water but his stomach just cramped and he didn't finish it. He just wanted to sleep but he tried to remember something he had heard in a film about not giving up and giving into the darkness. He didn't know if he was awake or dreaming but he thought he heard the ping of an elevator door. He raised his head blinking a few times. The men from earlier in the week, day, he wasn't sure walked into the room. He prayed that if they were coming to kill him could they do it quickly and put him out of his own misery.

"He doesn't look well Tony" Mike said as the two men entered the room. "This wasn't what we agreed on"

"Mike have you grown a conscience since we left you"

"I never signed up for this. You said we frighten the lawyers. Get the money and job over. Look at him, this isn't what I agreed to" he repeated

"He doesn't look well Tony" Frankie confirmed

"He'll be fine. Frankie remove those bonds around his arms and legs. It's not like he's got the strength to go anywhere" Tony replied

Frankie grabbed the scissors and Foggy tried to lean back in the chair.

"Stop moving, I'm here to cut these off not to cut you. Stop fidgeting. Can you hear me?"

Foggy nodded and when his arms were free he rubbed his sore wrists making sure everything worked. He took the water Frankie offered him. He drank small sips it felt and tasted good. He coughed again and found his voice.

"Thanks" he whispered

Frankie placed the water back down beside him and walked over to Tony.

"He's burning up over there Tony. If he dies?"

"Mikey he'll be fine. Get him a wet cloth and cool him down" Tony said and turned to Foggy. "Are you up to talking. Nelson can you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf. I feel like shit but I can hear you" 

"See Mikey, he's fine. Nothing to worry about"

"How well do you know your friend Matt?" Frankie started

"Matt" he paused trying think. "We were in college together we shared a dorm together. We now work together. Why do you want to know that?"

"You are close though, are you not? Would you do anything for him?"

Foggy didn't know where this was going.

"I don't know what you are implying here, we shared a dorm together in college nothing more and now we work together but you know that part. Why do you want to know about Matt?. Leave him out of this. He's my best friend. Why are we talking about him?"

"You're very protective of Mr. Murdock. How far does that go?"

"Now Frankie, you are upsetting our guest" Tony entered the conversation. 

"Is he even blind?" Frankie ignored Tony

"Of course he is. He has been since he was nine years old. I don't know what you are getting at" Foggy tried to sound casual. "I told you to leave Matt out of this. He's probably dead already, isn't that why you are here?"

"Oh he's alive alright" Tony replied. "He's a bit worse for wear but he's alive. We changed our minds didn't we Frankie"

"Changed your minds what does that mean?"

"You both are still alive" Tony laughed "and we kept the money" 

"Enough of this Nelson" Frankie added. "How long have you known that Matt Murdock is the man in the mask?"

"What? Matt is what? You're crazy"

"Now don't act all innocent" Tony started to get annoyed. "I saw you reacting when we mentioned his name the other day and your answer was nothing more than pathetic. Now for a lawyer who's trained to lie you're pretty shit at it. I have to give credit to Murdock he's much better at it compared to you. He had all of us fooled"

"I don't know what you mean" Foggy stuttered

Tony punched Foggy in the face almost knocking him off the seat.

"Fucking hell" Foggy swore and he gently touched his cheek with his fingers. "Ouch" his cheek bone was bruised and scratched from Tony's ring and he could feel the trickle of blood. "Fuck" he swore again. "I'm telling you nothing" he spat. "I've told you already to leave Matt out of this"

"You're a liar" Tony hit him again and Foggy slumped in his chair eyes closed. 

*************************************

Karen had left Matt's apartment earlier that morning. As it was the weekend she had decided some retail therapy might cheer her up. Matt had remained in his apartment, he was restless. Karen wanted him to call Brett but he had eventually put her off for a tiny bit longer. He decided maybe an hour or two in the gym might help. He packed his gym bag, put on his tracksuit bottoms and headed out the door to Fogwell's gym. He arrived at the building shortly after dark. The gym was emptying, the last person was heading out the door.

"You can turn the light off on your way out" Matt said holding the door open. 

He put his bag and cane down on the bench. Wrapping tape around his hands Matt stood in front of the punching bag. Bringing his right hand up he threw the first punch and knocked the bag. He was about half an hour into his session when the door opened slightly. Matt didn't stop because he was focused but the man stood and waited for Matt to take a break not wanting to interrupt.

"How did you know I was here?" Matt called out slowing the bag down 

"I have my ways" Stick replied

Matt laughed and Stick walked across the room.

"You need to try harder kid. Let me hold the bag for you. You need to work on your technique"

"Oh is that right. Show us what you got old man" Matt said raising his fists

Stick and Matt sparred against each other. Mentor and student fighting like old times but now the student had also become the mentor. They laughed, joked and trained together. After an hour Matt wiped the sweat from his brow he could hear Stick breathing heavily.

"Water?"

"Thanks" Stick said taking the water bottle. he opened it slowly, took a gulp and said "I found him kid"

Matt stopped what he was doing and turned around. "What did you say?"

"I found him Matt. Your friend" he drank again. "I found him"

"You found Foggy. Tell me where he is? Why didn't you tell me when you came in? We need to go right now" Matt grabbed his coat and his belongings

"Calm down"

"Calm down! Calm down. We need to go get him. Did you see him?" 

"He's alive from what I could tell. A bit shaken but he was definitely breathing, his heartbeat was strong"

"What are we waiting for? We have to go?"

"We will kid, but you need to be ready. These guys have men who are prepared. I can't have you barging in there. I need you to have a clear head"

"He's my best friend. I need to go. I need to rescue him"

"And you will, but Matt we will do this together. You are going to need my help?"

"Okay, we do this together but on my terms. No-one dies and I mean it this time"

"Okay" Stick laughed. "You call the shots but if this gets messy I can't promise you anything"

"Fine" Matt replied walking out the door of the gym.

*************************

Sitting on Matt's couch while Matt showered and got ready Stick sat waiting, planning and organising his thoughts. He knew Matt was able to hold his own he had proven himself many times but when emotions were involved even the best of the best could make a mistake. He was worried Matt's head wasn't in the game especially when it was his best friend who was involved. He thought back to the day he met Matt in the orphanage, a small scared kid with huge potential. He pretended, no he had lied to the boy that he didn't care but deep down Stick was very proud of Matt. More than ever now to see him as the man he had become. He did regret walking out on him all those years ago when he had given him the bracelet but it also was the push Matt needed, it made him the man he had become. Out of all of Stick's students Matt had gotten under his skin. His charming, polite manner, his cheeky grin, but behind it all the kid only ever wanted was to be loved. No matter what Stick threw at him the boy never argued back. He took the advice, listened, learning all the time. He never questioned his mentors actions or ever answered him back, the kid was smart and dedicated. Stick smiled to himself he shook his head lost in his own thoughts.

"What has you so happy?" Matt's voice interrupted his thoughts

"Just thinking kid. Sit down for a second Matty"

"Here we go. Are you going to get all paternal on me now after all these years. I'm a bit old for that talk Stick"he grinned 

Stick sighed. Matt didn't need the tension so he sat down opposite the old man

"I'm not going to start and tell you what to do but I need you to be careful. These guys are tough. They are different"

"Are they working for Fisk?"

"Not yet. They seem to be out on their own. I watched them from a far they are a nasty piece of work. Keep your head clear and be prepared. There are more of them than it seems, they are scattered all over the building. How's that side of yours?"

"It will be alright. It's a lot better. Are you ready to go?" Matt took his dual batons and placed them into their holders that were attached to his thighs

"I see you kept my weapons" Stick smiled. "Try not to get stabbed this time kid"

Matt grinned and walked up his stairs


	7. Operation Save Foggy

They arrived on top of the building Stick took charge and Matt followed behind. They had come up with a plan but Matt had completely forgotten it. He was used to working on his own he didn't think of plans or who went where. 

"Let's get going" Matt called out 

"Wait Matty"

"What?"

"You're doing it already" 

"Doing what? I don't have time for games Stick"

"Letting your emotions get the better of you. We haven't even started and you are all over the place" 

"I am not"

"Like hell you're not. Get your shit together or you'll get yourself killed" 

Matt took a deep breath told himself that he needed to be in control for Foggy's sake after all the reason he was here was to save his friend. They found a small window and both of them climbed through. The room was dark. 

"You go left. I'll go right kid. Check out the whole floor"

"Wait. I don't hear his heartbeat up here"

"He's here alright but he's about three floors below I can just make him out"

"How do we get down there?"

"There's an elevator over there"

"Personally I prefer the stairs" 

"I'm not really a fan myself but"

"Shh! someone is coming" Matt raised his hand

The two men separated each hiding behind a pillar on either side of the floor. Stick heard Matt bring down the first man and before the second man had a chance to react Stick had brought down the second one just as fast. Matt stood in the dark, head turned slightly.

"What is it?" Stick whispered

"I hear more on the way. They don't know we are here yet but there's enough of them to keep us busy for a while. You wanted a war old man. I think you just got it"

"You call this a war" he snorted." Come on you big girl"

"Stick. Don't kill anyone" Matt warned

"Yeah whatever"

They went through the rooms, the floor seemed to continue on and on. Stick and Matt fought their way through. Matt heard Stick fall but he wasn't down for long. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and two men walked out 

"I'm starving" one said to the other

"Yeah, I could eat. Do you know where my jacket is?"

"Haven't seen it. Hey that Nelson guy, he is a fighter"

Matt gritted his teeth and made a fist with his hand. He was hiding in the dark.

"Can't see him lasting too much longer he's not looking well down there"

Stick placed a hand across Matt's chest to tell him to wait and to hold him back.

"On my count" he whispered

Matt was raring to go but he didn't move he remained in his spot. 

"Now " Stick roared and ran out from hiding place.

Matt pulled one back by the collar. Stick went for the other guy elbowing him in the head.

"What the?"

"Shh!" Matt whispered placing his hand over the man's mouth. "Where is the lawyer Nelson?" Matt said grabbing the man by the throat and holding him up against the wall leaving his feet dangling. 

The man kicked and squirmed, his eyes getting bigger from the pressure on his throat. He gasped for air.

"I asked you a question" Matt said releasing the pressure slightly around the neck so the man could speak. 

"He's in the basement" he stuttered

"Better" Matt punched him in the head and the man was knocked unconscious.

They found the stairs and quietly they went down through the various floors. Both Matt and Stick were breathing heavily. Matt had taken a knock to his shoulder and he had hurt his knuckles from trying to hit one guy but ended up missing and hitting the door. He was also a bit worried about his old mentor. Stick who was now bleeding from a cut over his eye and from his nose. He had pushed one up against a wall but the man was younger and he flipped Stick over causing the older man to cry out as he landed awkwardly on the floor. Matt grabbed the thug and punched him in the face. His nose made a crunching noise and blood splattered everywhere as he fell to the floor.

"Thanks kid" 

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just need a second" he breathed heavily. "I'm getting to old for this shit. How are you holding up?"

"Side is throbbing. I've reopened the cut over my eye for the second time this week" he sighed

"Ready to go again? We need to find your friend he doesn't sound like he's doing okay. His pulse is strong but his body is tired" Stick suddenly jumped up

"Age before beauty" Matt replied smiling

"Don't push it kid" Stick mumbled

******************************* 

Frankie stopped eating his sandwich, a noise from across the corridor made him look up.

"Mikey get your men together, it seems we have company"

"Sure thing boss" Mikey replied getting up out of his seat and cracking his knuckles

Foggy had been retied up after trying to struggle free. He now had a blood shot eye to add to his other injuries but he was just grateful to still be alive. He squinted and tried to figure out what had made everyone suddenly react and grab their weapons. He heard gun fire down the hall. 

"Grab him" Frankie shouted

Foggy was suddenly pulled from the chair.

"Put him in there. The masked man won't find him if we hide him"

Foggy was grabbed by the shoulders and brought out of the room.

"He said masked man, that means Matt's here" Foggy thought grinning, "Now's my chance". "HELP! HELP!" he started to shout and wriggled to get free. "HELP! I'M DOWN HERE, HELP. SAVE ME. I'M OVER HERE. HEEEEEELP"

"Shut up. I said shut up" he got hit in the ribs

"Ah!" Foggy cried out. "Get off of me" he kicked and squirmed but the men were stronger. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPPP" he tried shouting again. 

"Will someone shut him up" Frankie's voice came out of the shadows. "I told you to throw him in there out of the way"

Foggy resisted he dug his heels into the ground. He was weak but knowing Matt was in the building it had given him a tiny bit of courage. He kicked Mikey in the shins and tried to break free.

"Will somebody just put a bullet in him and be done with it" Frankie called out

"Go for the gun in your leg holder and I'll make sure you never hold anything again" Matt's voice was heard in the darkness. Stick and himself had decided to split up and try find Foggy separately. "Let Mr. Nelson go" he continued, his voice was cold and steady.

"What the fuck?" Frankie sounded startled

"I SAID LET HIM GO?" Matt shouted again kicking over a box. 

"Don't just stand there" Frankie said to his men. "Go after him"

Two men ran at Matt but he was ready for them and he brought them down quickly. 

Coming out into the light Matt repeated "I told you to let him go. Don't have me ask a third time. My patience is beginning to run thin"

Foggy watched still trying to get out of the tight grip the man had on him. He was still only getting used to the fact that the man dressed all in black who many feared was his own best friend Matt. Tony entered the room and stood beside Frankie. He flicked his cigarette on to the floor and with his boot he put it out. 

"Well. Well. Well" he started. "I was wondering when you were going to turn up"

A click of a gun stopped Matt in his tracks. Mikey had Stick, his arms were tied behind his back and the gun was pointed at his head. A second click of a gun made Matt turn the other way and Frankie was now holding a gun against Foggy's head.

"Good job fellas" Tony smiled turning back to Matt he said. "The big question here is, which one will you save? 

Matt tried not to react, he went to say something but Tony continued interrupting him.

"So who is it to be? Your lawyer college friend or your old friend who was brought along today to help you. Isn't that right Mr. Murdock?" he paused waiting for Matt to react but Matt said nothing. "Sorry my mistake. As you said yourself in the alleyway it's Matt. Decisions. Decisions Matt. Decisions. Decisions. So who's it going to be? You can't save them both"

"How did you guess?" Matt said through gritted teeth

"Unfortunately, I can't take the credit for that" Tony laughed. "It seems Frankie figured that one out all by himself. Hold him down boys"

Two men grabbed Matt's arms and brought him down to the floor on to his knees.

"How is your side by the way Matt?" he laughed an evil laugh. "Still sore from Frankie's knife" 

He stood in front of Matt and kicked him in the side. Pain spread through Matt's body. He bit his lip to stop him from crying out.

"You got sloppy in the alleyway Murdock and when Frankie saw the blood on your shirt that confirmed everything. I wasn't convinced at first but your friend here he gave you away. Mr. Nelson is very loyal and he tried to lie and defend your secret but he really needs to work on his poker face"

He kicked Matt again in the side and this time the wound reopened.

"Ah!" Matt cried out his head falling forward. He started to pant. His breathing was fast and short.

"Matt" Foggy yelled. "Shit. Matt I'm sorry"

Matt shook his head. "Don't be. It's fine Foggy, it wasn't your fault. I" he stopped and he hissed in a breath trying to ease the pain. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "It's my, it's my, fault" he whispered.

Frankie was getting impatient. "Get on with it. Enough of this rubbish. Murdock who's it going to be?"

Matt was getting weary, his side was bleeding. His arms were now beginning to ache from being held out by the two men standing over him and his knees hurt from kneeling on the floor.

"Let them both go. It's me you want not them. Foggy has been through enough and the old man has nothing to do with this. You got your revenge for Jimmy being sent down. You got my money. I'm not going to play your games" Matt replied wearily. "Let them go. It's me you really want"

Foggy started to squirm slightly. "Don't do this Matt" he called out. "Don't do this"

"How very noble of you Matt" Tony laughed

Stick could feel Mikey's arm shake slightly from holding his gun in the same position for too long. He took this as his chance. He had gotten one of his hands free from the cable ties that were tying his wrists together. In the pocket of his combats Stick kept small smoke pellets, he used them as distractions when he needed to escape quickly. Bringing his arm down ever so slightly not wanting to create a scene he gently elbowed Mikey in the ribs.

"Hey. Watch it old man"

"Sorry" Stick replied innocently as he quickly took a pellet from his pocket. 

"What's going on over there? Hold him still Mikey. If he moves again shoot him" Tony said taking his eyes off Matt for a couple of seconds. 

Matt knew Stick was trying to create a diversion and was taking the attention away from him to give him the time he needed to break free. He called out to Tony.

"If you shoot him, then I don't get to pick which one I want to save"

Tony turned back to Matt and Stick threw the pellets across the floor smoke instantly filled the room. Matt grabbed the two men holding him and broke free. He slammed their heads together and they slumped to the floor.

"Foggy" Matt called out. "Where are you? Foggy mate"

"Matt. I'm over here. I seem to have knocked out this guy but I don't know for how long"

"Good job. Are you okay?"

"I don't know I feel a bit sick. The room is swaying slightly and I think the smoke is making it harder to breathe"

"It's a bit thick alright" Matt smiled. "Can you stand? Whoa! Easy buddy don't fall down on me. Here give me your arm lean on me. Foggy you are very warm. Are you sure you are alright?" 

He put his arm around Foggy and inhaled sharply the pain in his side screamed in pain from the extra weight.

"I'll be fine Matt" he coughed from the smoke. "More importantly are you okay? That side of yours how did that happen?"

"Long story Foggy. I'll ring Claire as soon as we get out of here"

"Matt, you need to go after your friend. He's gone after those guys"

"Shit! Stick" Matt said looking around the room

"So that's the famous Stick"

"Yeah, that's him, Just give me a second I just need to see which way they have gone" he tilted his head. "Hmm something doesn't feel right. Stay put I'll be right back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"And what is that exactly?" Foggy replied but Matt was gone.

***************************

Matt crept back down the hall. He could hear fighting. Stick was holding his own but his mentor, his friend, was injured. The smell of copper filled the air but Matt couldn't determine who's blood belonged to who. He could hear Stick breathing heavily and carrying his left leg.

"Stick" he whispered

"Over here kid" Stick whispered back

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better"

"You're dragging your leg"

"It's my knee. I've had issues with it for a long time but I got a kick to it earlier and I think the knee has totally given up"

"We need to finish this, let's get going. Do you know where those two guys went?"

"Tony and Frankie?"

"How did you discover their names?" Matt grinned

"I heard the one that had me held by gun point call out to him"

"Fair enough. Well either way let's finish this"

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Let's go"

******************************************************

Foggy was sitting in the room. He looked around he was trying to find a phone. He wanted to ring Karen and tell her he was okay. He also wanted to ring Brett to come and arrest the men scattered around the building. He crawled over and checked was there a cell on any of them but there wasn't. He tried to stand up but he swayed slightly, he grabbed out and placed his two hands on the cold wall.

"Come on Nelson, get a grip" he said to himself.

His head felt like it was full of cotton wool. He stumbled down the corridor that he had been dragged down earlier. He remembered the phone Mikey had used when Tony or Frankie had called earlier. He tried to think and remembered that the phone was left on the chair. He continued on, the building was now eerily quiet. He finally reached the door to the room where he had been kept hostage, he opened the door slowly and looked in. His stomach turned when he saw the chair he had been tied to earlier and his own blood on the cement floor. His tongue touched the side of his mouth where he had spat out the blood earlier. On the other chair near the desk was Mikey's phone just as he had left it. He pressed a key and the phone came to life it wasn't locked. There wasn't much battery life left and he didn't know if it was in credit, he doubted it was a bill phone. There was one bar left on the phone which wasn't much but he would be lucky to get one call out of it. He tried to think of Karen's mobile number, there was no point ringing the office she wouldn't be there this late in the evening. He punched in the number, hoping it was the right one. The phone rang. Foggy's heart started to pound in his chest.

"Answer. Come on answer. Pick up. Come on Karen, pick up. Damn it, answer your God damn phone"

The phone rang out. Just as he was about to hang up he heard her sweet but tired voice on the other end.

"Hello"

"Karen. Karen it's me. Foggy" he croaked, his voice suddenly deciding not to work. He started coughing to try clear his throat. "Karen, it's me" he repeated. "Can you hear me? The signal isn't great"

"Foggy. oh God Foggy. Yes, I can hear you. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Karen I'll be okay. Listen to me. I don't know how much battery life or credit is on this phone I just found it. I need you to call Brett, get us out of here. I'm not sure where here is though it's just some warehouse they all look the same to me."

"Shit! Matt needs to know you are alive. I'll phone him straight away he'll want to know. Foggy he's been so worried"

"No!" Foggy interrupted, he thought of his friend and the other guy Stick running after the two men. "I mean no, it's okay I tried to ring him already. I can't get through or find him" he lied. "He's not answering, you know what he's like always turning his phone on silent or off and he definitely wont answer an unknown number. Karen ring the cops as fast as you can. It's not good here" he coughed again. His hands were shaking holding the phone.

"Foggy are you hurt? I'll call an ambulance also"

"I'm okay but there are others who need" he stopped suddenly, a gunshot echoed through the building. "Shit. Karen. I have to go"

"Foggy what is it?"

"Just find Brett. Find somebody. Anybody who wears a police uniform." A second gunshot was heard and Foggy paled his heart stopped in his chest. "Quick Karen. Tell them to hurry up and get here" he hung up the phone. "Shit. Shit. Shit" a third then a fourth gunshot broke the silence. "MAAAAAAATT" he shouted, forgetting the pain in his head as he started to run out of the room.

He ran through the various rooms he had gone through not twenty maybe half an hour earlier. There were bodies of unconscious men scattered everywhere. Kicking one to make sure they were out of it he grabbed the gun that was sticking out of the man's jacket. Foggy checked to see if it was loaded and with shaky hands he held the gun out in front of him. He had considered ringing the police himself and try get the call traced, but he had dropped the phone as soon as he ran out of the room. He didn't have time to look for another he had to continue on and find Matt. He carefully walked into a room where the gunshots had come from.

"Freeze" he called out. "I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it, the cops are on their way"

Foggy waited but no sounds came from the room. There was complete silence he wished he had Matt's technique of hearing heart beats, unfortunately the only heart beat he could hear was his own. He walked further into the room but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. There were four bodies of men lying across the floor. None of them were moving and in the middle lying on his back was Matt Murdock.

*****************************************

Foggy dropped the gun and ran to his friend. He knelt down beside Matt like he had done a few weeks earlier in his apartment, the night he had discovered Matt's secret.

"Matt. Matt. Can you hear me? Matt. Matt" he choked, tears springing to his eyes. "Come on buddy. Come back to me" he said pulling the black mask up over Matt's eyes. "Come on Matt. Wake up. Wake up"

Matt looked a bit worse for wear. Blood seeped from a wound on the side of his head, he looked bruised and beaten. Foggy shook his head in disbelieve. He hated seeing his friend in this way but he was thankful that it was nothing compared to the way he had found him after his fight with Nobu. He bent down and placed two fingers on Matt's neck, it took a couple of seconds but there it was a slow steady pulse. He released the breath he was holding and sighed in relief. 

"Oh Matt. Tell me you haven't been shot. Come on mate, work with me here" 

Slowly he pressed both hands down Matt's shoulders and down along his side. He pressed in his fingers being ever so gentle at the same time trying not to cause his friend any further pain. He felt Matt tense, his body shifted and his eyes opened.

"Ah" Matt yelled

"Yes. Thank God. Yes. Matt, can you hear me? Shit sorry where does it hurt? Have you been shot? Talk to me Matt"

"Foggy" he whispered. "Foggy, is that you?"

"It's me buddy. I heard gun shots. Have you been shot Matt?"

"I um" he stuttered. "I don't think so. I cant remember what happened" he went to sit up.

"Whoa! Don't you dare move. Lie back down. Take your time. Stop moving. Don't try to sit up. God knows what internal damages you have. You're pretty messed up. Your shoulder is bleeding and so is your thigh. This is so typical of you Murdock, you come to rescue me and I end up rescuing you" he grinned trying to lighten the mood. 

"What are friends for?" Matt replied smiling. 

"Speaking of friends where's the old guy?"

"Stick, where's Stick I have to find him" he tried to get up again.

"Will you sit still. We will find him. Matt. Matt" 

Matt went silent he closed his eyes and his head fell to the side

"No. No you don't. Stay with me Matt. Come on. Matt. Open your eyes. Open your eyes Matt. Matt"

Foggy placed his hand behind his friend's head and immediately he felt something wet and sticky.

"Oh! Shit" Foggy gasped. "Matt, Come on. Don't do this to me. Don't you dare do this to me. MATT" 

Matt swallowed and his eyes flickered. They slowly opened. He held his hand out to Foggy and Foggy grabbed it.

"I'm here buddy. I'm here"

"You're bleeding Foggy" Matt whispered. "You need medical attention. You are sweating like mad. I need to get you out of here. You need a Doctor" 

"I'll be okay. I'll go as soon as we get out of here. You don't look so hot yourself, you could do with one also. Can you remember what happened?"

Matt licked his lips and his forehead creased, he was trying to think back to what happened. He cleared his throat.

"We" he started but then he paused and started again. "I, I had gone after Stick everything was okay until the smaller guy produced a gun. He aimed at me but missed and grazed my thigh that would explain why it's bleeding. He went to shoot again but Stick" he stopped and tilted his head towards Foggy. "Stick pushed me out of the way and I fell backwards. I don't know what happened next"

"It looks like you slapped your head off the ground Matt"

"Foggy where's Stick? My senses are a bit messed up but I don't hear him anywhere. I can't. I can't hear his heartbeat" he said with panic in his voice. "I can't hear anyone's heart beat but yours Foggy. Are we alone in this room? Help me Foggy, I need to find him" 

Foggy stood up and looked around the room. He had forgotten that there were others around him. Moving slightly away from Matt he went over to the first body and checked for a pulse and then he did the same for the smaller man who was lying face down.

"Matt. Those two guys are dead. The ones that brought me here" he called over. "They are pretty messed up. There are guns beside both of them but they don't seem to have been shot, although I could be wrong. It's hard to tell"

"Foggy, is Stick in the room?"

Foggy walked over to the far corner of the room. Stick was lying face down on his stomach, his sunglasses had fallen off and were on the floor. 

"He's here Matt. It's definitely him"

Foggy could clearly see that Stick had received one bullet in the shoulder, this was the bullet that was probably intended for Matt but Stick had blocked. Looking at the cuts and bruises he must have fought the two men and that's when the third shot must have went off but they must have missed. Foggy turned Stick over on to his back and he tried not to gasp. They may have missed on the third but they definitely didn't miss with the fourth. Stick's shirt was covered in his own blood. The bullet was lodged in the man's stomach. Foggy tried to piece it together in his head. He had saved Matt, gone and fought the two guys dodged the third bullet but the fourth has been the one to kill him. Looking at the drops of blood on the flood, he had walked over and collapsed face down.

"Foggy" Matt's voice broke through Foggy's thoughts. "Foggy talk to me" "Yeah, it's him Matt" he repeated, forgetting he had already confirmed that./p>

Foggy placed two fingers on the side of Stick's neck. He knew the answer already but he had to confirm it. He looked over to his friend who was trying to sit up on the other side of the room and wished there was a different answer to the question he knew Matt was going to ask.

"Foggy" Matt called out again. "What is it? What's wrong? Tell me. Tell me he's alive Foggy"

Foggy closed his eyes and lowered his head. He knew the answer was going to break his best friend's heart. He had already lost one father in his lifetime but now to lose a second one that was very unfair.

"Matt" he said voice breaking. He cleared his throat and continued "I'm sorry Matt. I'm so sorry man. Your friend Stick, he didn't make it Matt"

Matt rested his head back down on the floor and a single tear slid down the side of his face. 

"Let's get you home buddy" Foggy said helping Matt up from the floor. "We can arrange someone to collect the body later"

Flashing blue and red lights lit up the warehouse and sirens were heard outside, the two men stopped. 

"Shit" Matt swore

"What's wrong? The cops are here they can get us home finally. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't go in the squad car Foggy. I can't just get dropped off at home now can I. There's more of a chance of them arresting me for killing those men"

"But you didn't kill them. You are in no fit state to walk out of here either"

"I'll be fine. I'll get out myself trust me. Help me up. I'll wait over there . I'll be okay. Get yourself out. You've been through enough. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can. Foggy, Foggy give me your hand and help me up"

"I just need a minute" he swallowed hard, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. The room was spinning slightly but he didn't want Matt to know.

"I don't think you have a minute, I hear someone coming" Matt whispered, quick give me your hand and he hobbled off to hide.

"Freeze. Put down your weapons" Brett's voice shouted into the room. "The building is surrounded. Come out with your hands up. You are all under arrest"

He shone his torch around the room stopping on the three bodies. 

"Don't shoot" Foggy said walking into the light. 

"Nelson, is that you? What the hell happened? Nelson. Nelson" but Foggy's eye rolled in his head and he collapsed to the floor.


	8. Epilogue

"Is he going to be okay Doctor?" Karen asked

Matt and Karen were standing at the end of the hospital bed, Foggy was sleeping. A saline drip was connected to his arm and a heart monitor beeped in the corner.

"Your friend was brought in during the night. He wasn't in a great way. Cops say they found him in an abandoned warehouse. He was very dehydrated. He has a couple of broken ribs. He has been knocked about a bit, a lot of bruising here and there but he's a fighter. It seems something or I should say someone" he smiled at Karen "has kept him going. Are you Karen?"

"Yes" she smiled offering her hand. "Karen Page"

"He's a lucky guy Karen. Your boyfriend here has been mumbling your name. He even asked for you before he passed out in the ambulance on the way over here"

"Oh, he's not my boy" but she was interrupted by a cough from Matt

"Will he be in here for long Doctor?" 

"About a week Mr. Murdock" he replied turning away from Karen and looking in Matt's direction. "You don't look so good yourself, that's a nasty cut over your eye. Have you had someone professional look at it for you. I noticed also you were limping when you entered the room. It looks like you've been through the wars like your friend Franklin here" he laughed.

"I'm fine Dr. Walker" Matt replied quite coldly. "I'm interested in Foggy. I'm not here for myself"

"I'm sorry Doctor" Karen interrupted glaring at Matt. "He's tired, it's been a tough week. We are just really happy and relieved that Foggy was found in time"

"Of course Ms. Page. I understand. When he wakes up don't stay too long he needs plenty of rest"

"Absolutely. Thank you Dr. Walker" she smiled and he shook her hand once more

"Mr. Murdock"

"Dr. Walker"

***************************

"Well that was rude" Karen scowled at Matt as soon as the doctor had left the room

"I'm sorry Karen, he started it" but he stopped suddenly when he heard a voice from the other end of the bed.

"Why are you two fighting like an old married couple" Foggy croaked. "I hope its not over me"

"Foggy" Karen squeaked. "Oh Foggy" she repeated and walked over to the bed, moving a chair in closer and taking his hand when she sat down. 

"How are you feeling Foggy?" Matt asked from the end of the bed. He hadn't moved.

"I'll be okay. You?"

"Same" he said quickly. Matt turned to Karen and said, "Karen will you go get us both a coffee from the vending machine down the corridor and tell the nurse outside that Foggy has woken up." He put his hand in his trouser pocket, took out his wallet and handed her a couple of dollars in change. "Maybe get him a teddy from the shop, this place probably needs something to cheer it up"

"Right, sure" she said. "I'll be back in a little while. I will leave you to talk"

"You're still my favourite girl" Foggy said with a big smile on his face trying to make her feel better. "Just give me twenty minutes with Mr. Serious here" he winked.

"Thank you Karen" Matt added

"I'll be back in a while" she said walking out the door.

***************

"You're in trouble there buddy" Foggy said as soon as the room was empty

"I'll sort it out later. I'll even drink one of her nasty coffee's if that makes her feel better"

"So what were you fighting over?"

"It was nothing your doctor is just worried about me"

"I don't blame him. You look like shit"

"Thanks" Matt said walking over to the chair and sitting down beside the bed. "You had me really worried. Jesus, Foggy when I saw you collapse and I couldn't do anything"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I actually did you a favour and collapsed at the right time" he laughed and then winced in pain. "Fuck" he swore. "Damn ribs Where is that button you press for pain relief they are meant to be amazing things?"

"Don't over do it Foggy" Matt said handing him the morphine 

"Spoil sport" he grinned again. "It looks like you could do with some rest yourself. I'll ask a nurse to roll a bed in here and it will be like the old days with us sharing back in college"

"Okay. I think you have pressed that button enough now" Matt teased and a smile appeared finally on his face

"It's good to see you smile buddy. How are you really? How are you holding up after, after" he paused

"Stick's death" Matt finished

"Yeah"

"I'm okay" he lowered his head and thought about what he was going to say next. "I just can't believe he's actually gone. That could have been me. He saved my life. He actually" he stopped and smirked. "He actually took a bullet for me and saved my life after all of these years. I thought the bastard didn't care"

"You'd be surprised how many of us care about you Matt"

"I'll bury him at the weekend. I'll speak to Father Lantom. Stick wasn't a religious man. He never had time for that rubbish, he would say" he laughed. "So I'll make sure he gets the full works and that will piss him off for all of eternity" he smirked and sniffed then pausing as the emotion caught his throat he tried not to cry.

"You are a good man Matt and I bet he was very proud of you. Behind all of that hard outer layer you were the son he never had. You know you gave me some fright out there man, when I heard those gun shots. I thought" he stopped and looked to the ceiling. "I thought that was the end of you, especially when I saw you on the floor and then the blood coming out of you. Shit you scared me" his voice finally breaking, "you really scared me. Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you hear me Murdock, or I'll kick your ass. "What are we like, two grown men in tears" he cried and laughed at the same time wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hey" Matt said. "We are both here to tell the tale, that's all that matters"

"We sure are buddy" he put his fist out and Matt bumped his fist against it. "Hey Matt"

"Yeah"

"Nelson and Murdock" 

"Nelson and Murdock"

"Avocados at law" they both said together laughing and then wincing at the same time.

"Don't make me laugh" Matt said holding his side

"Or me, it hurts too bloody much"

"That's for sure"

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go I hope you liked it. If you did send me a comment or a little kudos. Thanks for reading I appreciate it x


End file.
